Alternate Power Pathways
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Revised story! The heroes are called to action in another dimension to save the Rangers! RR, PLEASE!


_DISCLAIMER: Rangers/Saban, JLA, Titans/DC. Special thanks, and coauthor credit to Cinders for allowing me to use her storyline for the 'Once And Great Power.' Here goes..._

**ALTERNATE POWER PATHWAYS by: C.A. TURNER**

Through his training with premier Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Billy Cranston had become pretty adept with his new power, the emerald ring that he now wore on his right hand finger. He could create intricate items, cause illusions, increase his own strength, and create dimensional doorways, the last one with Hal's help. It was on this latest training session that both Green Lanterns had picked up some errant, but urgent transmissions from another dimension, where Zordon had been captured by Dark Spectre, and was about to be drained of his power.

Zhane and Aisha, the Silver & Purple Lightstar Rangers, had come up to the Satellite for a quick training session, when they too saw the messages. Zhane, in particular, was shaken up. "Evil? Me? NO WAY!"

In any case, it sounds like they need our help. Contact the others, Zhane, we'll contact our guys, and go from there." Billy shouted.

Seconds later, both teams had met at the Watchtower, which was holding the Lightstar Rangers Megaship. "Will it hold all of us in getting there?" Isis asked.

Andros spoke with confidence. "You bet. Once there, we should hook up with our counterparts, and make sure nothing happens to them.

Batman soberly added "There may not be conterparts for Superman, or some of the others. We'll have to explain ourselves."

In minutes, The Megaship was well underway, coming upon a wormhole of green, created by 3 GLs, and Zordon. As they entered, Zordon spoke "Good luck, and May the Power protect you all.

Ashley was going to check on Andros, when she saw... "BATTLE STATIONS! There's another Megaship out there!"

"We know. They're contacting us. They want to know who sent them a transmission." TJ frowned.

"Thanks for your help, we really need it, considering how much trouble Zhane is now." Andros soberly added.

"He still has his powers?" Tanya asked

"And knowledge of who we are, along with Astronema. That makes hime twice as dangerous! Andros paused.

" Then we better start looking now. I'll look for Adam." Adam spoke up.

"I'll go with you." Nightwing added.

_**Chapter One: Adam**  
Private Location: LA California_

"Cut!" The director stood from his seat, beside the camera. The group of stuntmen and actors, turned to face him. At this rate, they thought, the sequence was never going to get finished. The director couldn't make up his mind how he wanted the shot to go. They'd do it the wa y he wanted, then he'd stop it, and tell them something different.

Adam Park, rookie stuntman, hadn't thought that doing stunt work professionally, would be this hard. The stunt shows he'd helped put on in Angel Grove, were fun. And he looked forward to staging them. But now, he dreaded coming to work anymore. There was so much he missed.

His friends had all been scattered across the globe. He talked to Rocky, Justin and Jason once a week, but it never seemed like he had the time to visit them anymore.

"Park! Are you listening?"

"Sorry, sir." -Not half af sorry as I'd like to make you, moron!- he thought to himself.

"Now...Park, you'll bring the motorcycle up this ramp. The wall, there, will be burning. You need to hit it about dead center."

-No kidding, Sherlock?-"Yes, sir."

"You, Davidson, you'll be on the other side. You're wearing the fire gear. We'll start the fire on your arms, then it will travel and spread over your body. You'll have about ten seconds to get away from the wall, as the motorcycle comes through it. "These gentlemen will be there to put the flames..."

"Why put them out. They are so much more fun to start!" Adam spun at the sound of the voice. As he turned, a blast of light came toward him.

Putting all of the skills he'd learned, over the years, to work; Adam spun to the side, back flipping over a metal table beside him. Quickly, he grabbed the edge, pulling it down in front of him.

The blast hit on the opposite side. He could feel the heat of it around him, sucking the air from his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?" An earsplitting scream filled the air around him. Being cautious, he peered carefully around the table's edge, the metal, hot to the touch.  
**Another area of the location**

Adam Park, the Black Zeo Ranger, & Nightwing, had just la nded there to see all that was happening. "Hope we're not too late!" Adam frowned.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" Nightwing yelled, and he and Adam raced towards the scene.

Davidson lay in a heap of flames. Pulling his eyes from the man who'd been his friend for the last three months, he noticed a few more bodies laying around, they seemed unharmed. Everyone else was gone. He was alone. He slowly, gazed up at the building above the area. He couldn't believe his eyes. To make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he gazed up one more time, just in time to see the Silver Lightstar Ranger leap three stories to the ground, and then start walking toward him.

"I was strolling to the_ Park,_ one out, come out, wherever you are!" He sang as he approached Adam's hiding place.

"Yo, Einstein! Heads up!" Arcus turned towards the voice, and saw a razorwing sa iling towards him. Hitting it's mark, the item mada a severe gash in his arm. "YIIIIIIIIIIIII! DAMN IT!"

Taking advantage of Nightwing & Arcus' fight, Adam raced towards his other self. "Hi. Have I got a lot to tell you."

Ushering his counterpart to a teleport location to the Megaship, Adam quickly replaced his other self, he quickly demorphed,took a deep breath, and stood from behind the table, facing the Ranger, and began settling himself into a fighting stance. "What the hell do you want, turkey?"

The Silver Ranger stopped and crossed his arms. -When did this Ranger engage in trash talk? Something's up.- Arcus thought to himself. There was a long, unsettling stretch of silence, then laughter filled the air. "So, that's what poor old Andros, that zebra headed freak, was talking about. They're looking for the former Rangers. "Only thing is...you're going to be so former, you won't be any hel p to anyone." Adam was trying to protect himself and comprehend what the Silver Ranger was talking about. He watched as the Silver Ranger uncrossed his arms, and brought his hand up before his helmet.

Adam, however,was ready, and as he watched as a ball of light began to grow within his hand, morphed back. "ZEO RANGER 4, BLACK!"

"You know, if you stood still, this would...WAIT A MINUTE!When did you get your powers back?" The Silver Ranger exclaimed in shock. Before he could toss the ball in Adam's direction, the Silver Ranger was hit by a razorwing, while being thrown forward.The ball of light disappearing in a puff of smoke, while smoke poured from the blast marks in the back of the Silver Ranger's uniform. A flying karate kick from Nightwing shut Arcus up for the time being.

"Now Andros!" Came the voice of the Black Ranger, the Yellow Ranger at his side, blasters drawn.

As the Silver Ranger found his footing, dr awing his blaster, he turned to face the Rangers, just in time to see them disappear as well. "Astronema is going to be pissed...I like that in a woman." Holstering his blaster, he too, disappeared from a sceine right out of the movies.

Finally, the director came out of hiding, his cameraman behind him. "I hope you got all of that on tape."

The cameraman turned a sickened, disgusted gaze on the director. "Hell,no. You sick son of a bitch! People were being killed, and all you care about was the shoot! I quit! You make me sick!" The cameraman walked away as he heard sirens in the background.

Adam didn't know what was happening to him. It felt like it did when he used to teleport, but it was different somehow. As the ground became solid beneath his feet, he found he was still running, and a large, hard, metal wall stood in his way. Adam tried to stop, his shoes sliding over the metal floor. Then he and the wall met in the middle.

The Rangers quickly rushed to Adam's side, as he sat up, rubbing his head. Adam took the offered hand before him. "Do you think you guys could have teleported me while I was standing still?" He glanced up at the owner of the hand, and had to immediately stifle a laugh. "You...you must be Andros?"

Andros seemed confused. This man had only just arrived, and there had not been any names passed around. Andros helped Adam to his feet, "How did you know my name?" Andros asked, slipping his hand from Adam's.

"Well, the Silver Ranger mentioned you and by the description he gave, only you could be him." Andros accepted the explanation, and stood back, giving Adam a view of the bridge and the other Rangers waiting behind him.

Nightwing & Adam 2 teleported to the ship. "Are you all right?" The Black Zeo Ranger asked his counterpart.

"Actually, for someone who thinks he's a 'Twilight Zone' rerun, I'm doing ok. Alright, who's who here."

"Hi, I'm Cassie Chan. We didn't really have time to be properly introduced the last time." Cassie said, offering him her hand. Adam smiled and took the next offered hand.

"TJ Johnson. I agree with Cassie. We really didn't get a chance to be properly introduced."

"And I know you remember us." Adam took the offered hand, and pulled Carlos into a brotherly hug. Ashley leaned in to join the hug.

"It's been a long time guys. What's going on? I thought the Silver Ranger was one of you?"

"He was, until Astronema kidnapped him."

"Why were they after me?" Adam asked.

The Rangers looked at each other, then at TJ. "Our powers alone, are not enough to defeat Astronema. Especially now. We found an alternate power source. One we hope will be able to restore the Ranger powers you and all of the other Rang ers had."

Adam stood in stunned silence. The Morphin Grid. It wasn't a question in his mind. Somehow he knew. He looked beyond the Rangers, at the large containment field.

"The Morphin Grid." The words were barely a whisper on his lips.

"That's why Astronema and Zhane are after you, and will be after all of the former Rangers. We need your help locating the rest of the Rangers, before Astronema gets her hands on them." Andros replied.

"And we need to know where Billy is. We think he's the only one who knows how to access the Morphin Grid, and the Powers."

"Billy..." That was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. Though he thought of him every day. "I think he is still on Aquitar. At least I haven't seen or heard from him since he arrived there." Adam stated.

"Good. I know where it is. The Aquitians have helped me out a few times." Andros said.

"Just on e thing. Who are..." Adam asked.

"We're from another dimension. We got a transmission from here, and we came to help.There are counterparts of all the Rangers, and basically, I'm suprised to discover that we're comic book characters here." Nightwing added.

"I see what you mean. Talking to Nightwing is kinda throwing me."

"All right. Let's get together all of the former Rangers here on Earth, then we'll head to Aquitar." Stated TJ.

"I'll go to Stone Canyon for Rocky. He runs a dojo there." Adam said, looking at the gathered Rangers.

He then looked at his other self. "Is there...?"

"Yes, and ready to go into action." "Then we'll get Jason. He's a rookie at AGPD." Adam continued. The Rangers all agreed with the plan.

"Okay. We're on our way." Ashley said excitedly.

No one noticed, as Adam passed close to the Morphin Grid, a small te ndril reach out for him. But, unable to reach further, because of the containment field, it retreated, waiting for the time it could go home again.

**_Chapter Two: Rocky  
_DeSantos Dojo: Stone Canyon, California**

Rocky made his way out of the office. His assistants taking over his classes for the day, so that he could get the book work done.

The Dojo was doing well. Nearly every session was booked solid, and there was hardly ever a day when there wasn't enough to do. Walking into the file room, he switched on the light and closed the door.

"Miss me?" Rocky, shocked, spun around at the voice in the room with him, the files he carried, falling and scattering across the floor.

"Oh, man Rocky, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you again, too." Adam responded, as he helped gather up the scattered files.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Rocky took Adam's offered hand, pulled him to him, and hugged him. "It's been a long time. How are things going in the 'stunt' business?" Rocky asked.

He watched as the happiness of seeing each other again, slowly melted from Adam's face, to be replaced by worry. Rocky took the stack of files from Adam. "The Rangers need our help."

"Sure, what do they need?"

"Us."

"What?"

"They don't have enough strength to defeat Astronema alone, and she's taken the Silver Ranger, and has made him evil. The Rangers have found the Morphin Grid. They're trying to get all of us former Rangers together, then we're heading to Aquitar for Billy. He's the only one with the knowledge of how to access the Grid for the Powers. And, here's something truly weird, we've got some otherdimensional help. Our counterparts, who work with the Justice League, and the Titans.

" ;But, even with their help, we've got to be quick. Astronema knows what they're doing, and she's doing all she can to stop..."

Adam's words died on his lips, as he felt the building rumble, and heard screams coming from the other side of the door.

Acting quickly, Rocky pulled open the door. Young students were running everywhere. Some were huddled together in corners, the whole back of the Dojo wall had been blown in.

"Adam, help me get the kids out of here." Quickly they gathered up all of the kids that they could find, and sent them, quickly, out the front door.

Before they could get out of the doors themselves, a Blue Zeo Ranger began helping more kids to safety, while the Flash & a Black Zeo Ranger began fighting Quantrons and a Silver Ranger.

The Flash gave a high speed kick, sending the Silver Ranger's body sliding down it's glassy length, to curl up on the floor.

Adam looked around. There was a pile of ru bble where the Silver Ranger sat, before encountering the Scarlet Speedster.

"My, it's a little_ Rocky_ in here. Maybe I should put in a call to the BBB?" Arcus groaned from his spot.

"And you guys said that some of my stuff was bad?" Rocky turned just enough to see the Silver Ranger start to rise up and move toward them, the sunlight filtering in from the missing wall, glinting off of the uniform, only to get another suckerpunch from ...

"THE FLASH?!? But you're just a comic book hero! You can't be real!" Arcus shouted.

"As real as it gets, punk." Flash snarled.

"Besides, didn't anyone ever tell you that Silver's not worth as much as it used to be?" Rocky added.

The Silver Ranger stopped, and Adam gazed at Rocky in surprise. "Hey, I like you. Maybe I won't kill you after all. I could use someone like you to keep me amused."

"Who says we're gonna let you leave? We may decide to make you into mincemeat." Blue Zeo snapped.

Rocky smiled.-That's MY voice. Black Zeo has to be Adam from that other place. Why is his color black, though?- he asked himself.

"Your pathetic little friends still can't sneak up on me this time." Arcus laughed a rather nervous laugh.

"Who needs to sneak up on you, especially when we're standing right in front of you, dummy." The Red and Pink Rangers stepped out of the shadows. "That was pretty good, but I can do you one better."

"At least you didn't let them get away this time." Astronema said, from behind them. Her staff pointed at their backs. Rocky and Adam between them. Rocky looked at Astronema, Adam standing next to him, ready to fight.

"I was hoping this was a bad nightmare. Now I'm sure of it. It's freaking 'Night of the Living Dead' in here." Anger flared in Astronema's eyes, as she looked ove r the group, at the laughing Silver Ranger.

When he noticed the look on her face, he stopped laughing. "What? I can't help it, he makes me laugh."

"Shut up! We'll see who's laughing, who's living, and who's dead." She said as she started to put a foot into Rocky's ribs. Instead, she found herself in a scarlet tornado, going higher and higher. At the very top, she screamed, "LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Flash snickered "I aim to please. GOING DOWN!" and he just stopped, and the tornado stopped, and Astronema wound up hitting the ground at high speed. WHAM!

Pink Lightstar observed "That's gotta hurt."

"Speaking of dead...I guess I need to find a taller building to throw you off of the next time, huh Andros?"

"Zhane, Karone! You have to fight them. It doesn't have to be this way. It can end here, and now, without another life lost, or any more JLAers kicking your asses." ;

"Ummm...No! And by the way, the name's Arcus." The Silver Ranger moved forward, going for their blasters, only to get several superfast slaps & punches from the Flash. "WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!?"

"Have we made ourselves clear on this?" Flash frowned. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see both Adams and the Pink Ranger fighting off as many of the Quantrons that they could, with both Rockys getting in on the fight.

Suddenly, Rocky could feel the familiar tingling of teleportation. "Guess we'll have to finish this later." Rocky said, as he disappeared before Astronema's eyes, her staff, clattering to the ground at her feet. Soon, all that was left was Astronema, a few scattered Quantrons, and a very pissed off Silver Ranger.

"What just happened?" Astronema asked as she picked her staff up off the ground. She stormed to the Silver Ranger's side, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, duh! They got away...again. You've just got to stop making googly eyes at all of the men."

"What good are you? You can't even stop the Rangers when they're right in front of you!"

"Excuse me? I didn't see you do anything better!"

"You're worthless!"

"You wanna talk worthless, bitch?"

And on it went.

"I don't know if we'll make it, to find the rest of the former Rangers."

Cassie said.

"At least we're still alive." Ashley stated.

"Barely. It's just been luck that we've been able to escape Zhane and Astronema. I'm sure that it will only become more difficult as we go."

TJ finished.

Slowly, Rocky stood, slipping his shirt back on over his head. "One thing we've learned in our years as Rangers..."

"Was never to give up." Adam finished.

"There's too much to lose if we do." Said Andros.

"Well, I'm ready. Let's go get Jason." Rocky said, as he and Andros left the bridge.

The Grid could feel another presence nearby. Another host for it's powers. But, like the other, they were beyond it's reach. Patience. It would wait. Soon. Soon that time would come.

_**Chapter Three: Jason **AGPD Station: Angel Grove, California_

Arcus entered the Angel Grove Police Dept.'s station. He was surprised at the size of it. Policemen, and women, were coming in and out of the building. Police cars were parked at the side, awaiting their drivers to come on duty. His pace slowed as he passed through the glass doors. Slowly he scanned the area, looking for the one person he'd come to see. Not recognizing any of them, he made his way to the front desk.

A young woman, dressed in a dark blue uniform, looked up from her paper work. "Can I he lp you?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm looking for Officer Scott. Is he on duty today?"

"He sure is, let me page him for you." She turned to a microphone at her left, and pushing a button, broadcast her voice throughout the station. "Will Officer Scott please report to the front desk? Officer Scott."

"Thank you." Arcus said, as he moved a few feet away, to wait for his next victim. It didn't seem like he'd been waiting very long, when he saw a large, muscularly built man, in a dark blue uniform, and short, dark hair, enter the lobby through a pair of doors, and head to the front desk. Arcus watched as the man leaned against the counter, listened to the woman, in matching attire, say something to him, then point in Arcus' direction. Calmly he watched the uniformed man approach. A shiny silver and gold badge on his left breast pocket. "I'm Officer Scott. You asked for me?" Jason extended his hand to Arcus, who was dress ed appropriately, in jeans and white tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket .

Arcus took the offered hand, shaking it slightly. "Yeah, that was me. Can we go somewhere, were we can't be disturbed?"

"Sure." Jason quickly went back to the desk, pointed to the front doors, got a nod form the woman, then returned to Arcus' side. "Is the parking lot all right? I could use some fresh air."

"That would be great." Arcus followed Jason out of the building, silently sizing up the big man in front of him.

They walked silently down the steps to the sidewalk, then stopped before a streamlined, black and white. "What can I do for you?" Jason asked, turning to face Arcus.

"Zhane." Arcus quickly gazed around them, checking to make sure the area was clear. Jason watched him, a little concerned about his actions.

"It's the Rangers. We need your help." Jason did a double take of th e area around them. "The Rangers?" Arcus carefully pulled back the cuff of his jacket, to expose the Morpher on his wrist.

"Where are they?" Jason could feel himself switching into leader mode. No wonder he'd decided to become a Police Officer after he left the team.

"In the alley. Over there." Arcus pointed to an alley, a few buildings away.

"Let's go then." Jason took off for the alley.

Unknown to Arcus, he caught the wicked grin on his face. Jason entered the empty alley, and stopped, looking around. "Guys?" He called, as he began to carefully walk deeper into the alley. Turning slightly, he saw Arcus enter the alley behind him. Then there were more steps behind him. Jason turned to see Arcus, surrounded by a half dozen Quantrons, and the evil woman everyone had come to know as, Astronema.

"You must be Arcus. I've got a little suprise for you." Jason gave a knowing grin, then c alled , as he took his fighting stance, "TYRRANOSAURUS!"

Jason wasn't surprised, when Zhane strode nonchalantly, to Astronema's side; wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. But both of them were when he changed into the Red Ranger. "What the hell is this?" Astronema screamed.

"Your Waterloo. You've been suckered!" Jason smiled.

"Great_ Scott!_ You're not going to cop out on us now, are you?" Arcus said as he moved to the front of the group.

"Lemme see. Astronema, is it? God, you're one UGLY bitch!" Jason chuckled.

That did it.Astronema slugged Arcus,rushing to stand face to face with Jason. "I want the death of the Rangers, but, considering our track record, I guess I'll have to settle for just you so far.

"Aww, poor baby. We just won't stay dead for the ugly bitch."

Jason really knew how to push her buttons. "AYYYIEEEEE! DA MN YOU!"

"You can damn me all you want, you're still one UGLY bitch!" Jason smirked.

Arcus spoke up "Why are you letting him get to you like that? besides,you know what they say about Jocks, don't you?"

A voice from the sky shouted "Why don't you educate us?" then finished with a blast of heat vision towards Arcus, hitting him square in the chest.

"Arcus, honey, you're on your own." she said, screaming before teleporting away from the area. She knew exactly who just joined their little party. Damnit, damnit,DAMNIT! Quantrons!" Arcus motioned to both Jason & Superman.

Rocky, followed closely by Andros, started to enter the Police Station, only to be stopped by Jason. "Guys, what's going on here. I run into a mirror image of me, with some guy in a Superman costume, they get me over to Wendy's, and tell me to stay there for 10 minutes. What gives?"

&quo t;Long story, we'll explain on the way." Rocky ran down the steps toward the parking lot.

Just then, a shot echoed up to the station, from down the street. Rocky, Andros, and Jason exchanged glances before heading down the street in the direction of the shots.

As they passed an alley, they stopped and backtracked, when they heard the sounds of a fight further down the alley.

Following the sounds, they came upon Jason, beating the crud out of Arcus.

He stood, all of his weight on one leg, his free hand press firmly over a wound in his other leg, blood seeping between his fingers. His friend in the Superman suit was making spare vcr parts out of the Quantrons, with one punch for each one. "I suddenly get the feeling that's the real deal." Jason smiled.

"What a rush!" They heard him saying, through gritted teeth.

With a silent nod to each other, Rocky rushed the Quantrons, as Andros attacked Zhane. Arcus hear d someone approaching, and turned just in time to see the bottom of a boot heading his way.

Arcus dodged the attack, but his wounded leg gave out, and he fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw Andros, poised and ready to strike, and Jason 2 smiling, and saying "Give the ugly bitch my love."

Arcus screamed "Shut the hell up! We'll be back!" then disappeared. Andros quickly looked over at Rocky and Jason.

Jason was looking at his other self. "Man, what's going on here? Is that really..." he asked, jerking a thumb towards Superman.

"We need to get you onboard the Mega Ship. And yeah, that really is Superman. Shocked the hell out of me, too." Rocky stated, helping Jason to stand.

"Who was that guy you were fighting?" Jason asked.

"Oh, him? Just the tarnished Silver." Rocky stated matter-of-fact.

Jason chuckled. "Still the same old Rocky. I think you guys have a little explaining to do."

"Yes, we do." Andros said, as he approached them.

"I know for a fact that the 2 of us do." Superman finally spoke.

Adam and Rocky stood next to Jason, who was looking at his double in stunned silence. The introductions had been made earlier, and Rocky and Adam remained, alone with Jason, to explain what was going on.

"So, the Rangers are gathering together all of the former Rangers, so that we can fight against Astronema. How are we suppose to do that? We don't have any powers anymore. Remember?"

"Not yet. They found the Morphin Grid. We're rounding up everyone on Earth, our counterparts are with their Billy. They're heading for Aquitar, and our Billy. He's the only one, that we know of, who might be able to access the Grid, and the Power. So...are you with us?"

"Is there any question?" Jason shook hands with both men, a happy smile on his face, a smile that hadn't been there for a long time.

Chapter Four: Trini

National Forest: Outside of Denver, Colorado

She could hear explosions ahead of her, and smell the acrid smoke of burning trees. Her anger flared higher, as she pushed the Hummer further down the dirt road.

Road? It was barely a trail through the heavy forest of Colorado.

Since her return from the Peace Conference, Trini had decided to move to an area where her expertise in environmentalism could do the best work. From here, she knew what was happening everywhere. Another large rock in the trail, brought her thoughts back to the present moment.

The smoke had grow thicker, she knew she was close. "Isn't it bad enough that people have to clear whole forests, just to put up shopping malls? Now we've got some crazy campers setting fires to our national forests, as well?"

Trini brought the Hummer to a stop. The trial ended here. She would have to go in on foot. She gazed around her, to see forestry, law enforcement trucks on the sceine, and she could also make out the, snake like, hoses leading from the fire trucks into the trees.

Grabbing her pack, she stepped out of the Hummer, placed the hard hat on her head, and headed into the woods, following the hoses.

"I just love the smell of fresh, burning trees, in the morning." Arcus crowed, as he lept over fallen trees, and looked upon the destruction with pride.

Several, 'yellow' dressed bodies lay scattered about the clearing, others, he knew, were hiding amongst the trees.

Who cared about those. They were cowards. He stopped suddenly, listening to another tree burst into flames. With a sigh of pleasure, he proceeded around the area. The smoke nearly invisible, as he gazed around, through the visor of his helmet. However,he also noticed someone new, joining the party. WAY too late.

A descisive blast of lightning hit too uncomfortably close, just inches from his feet. "Knock it off, Arcus!" a female voice snarled.

"Hey guys!" He called out to the Quantrons that were scattered around.

Trini found herself talking to a mirror image of...Trini! She still had her powers, and explained to her in the fastest time imaginable, thata rogue Ranger was after all the former members, and they were there to stop him. They were also there to help them get their powers back. Both women glanced around at the bodies scattered around. A fire hose flailed around, like some mythic sea creature, spewing water everywhere. She tried harder to see what she thought to be a man. A light breeze moving the smoke around. Was that a Silver Ranger? She had barely enough time to question, when her double took over.

"Isis is taking care of him, I'll stop the Quantrons, you help anyone trapped."

Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

"I think we've got a Trini little problem here." He stood amongst the flames and smoke, like some demon from hell. His legs were spread slightly apart, and arms crossed over his chest, giving an air of superiority. But she knew, that behind that helmet, he thought he was watching every move that she made, and didn't know WHO he was talking to. He would soon regret it.

With a nod of his head, the robot like creatures began to advance on her. But he had never encountered the mighty Isis before. In fact, before his shocked eyes...

_Where everything was aflame Including the Grass, Let there be oaks of mighty mass!_

In 2 minutes, the Quantrons were surrounded by newly grown majestic Oak & Pine trees, completely surrounding the creatures. Trini 2 had finished off her batch, and went over to help her double, but before she could, she was surrounded by a rainbow of colors. The columns of light took shape of the Power Rangers, right before her eyes. She'd never been happier to see a group of people in her life.

She had just enough time to wonder if she'd know any of them, before Trini 2 smiled "Remember what I was saying about the calvary?" She was hustled to safety, behind a large tree, by the Pink Ranger.

"You should be safe here."

"Thanks." Trini watched the Pink Ranger join the others, and noticed how much the Pink Ranger's movements and actions mirrored Kim's.

If she didn't know, for a fact, that Kim was still in Florida, she'd say Kim had rejoined the team.

"Mind if I cut in on the fun?" Trini 2 asked.

"Great to have you here."

"Welcome, welcome. Now, which one of you is Rainbow Brite?" The Silver Ranger quipped.

"Ewww. That's worse than Rocky's stuff." Trini said to herself. Thinking that maybe Rocky had become the bad guy, if she didn't know any better. But, she did know better than that.

"Now Alpha!" The Red Ranger yelled into his communicator.

A sudden silence came over the forest then. No birds chirping, no sounds of insects in the trees. And it suddenly began to get dark. This seemed to confuse everyone, except the Rangers, who took the opportunity to rush the Silver Ranger, and his goons.

Trini watched the fight, holding herself back from joining in. It had been a very long time.

A sudden rumbling began to shake the area, and Trini looked up to see a huge, blue space ship, hovering over the forest above them. How come she hadn't seen it approach, or even hear it. Just as she was trying to come up with an answer, she saw some doors at the base of the ship, open. Suddenly, an avalanche of water spilled from the ship, to cover the forest, dowsing the fires, and soaking everyone and everything in sight. Yet, the Rangers seemed untouched by the wave. And, from out of the midst of the sounds of fighting, came a clear, loud...Whahoo!

"Who reprogrammed the sinthitron to produce Jolt Cola?" Came the voice of the Black Ranger.

Trini smiled. Jolt Cola? It could only have been Rocky. Some things never change.

"Thanks! Saves me the trouble!" Isis chuckled.

"Why is everyone always raining on my parties!" Screamed the Silver Ranger, in rage.

Trini didn't hear the footsteps in the mud behind her, but she felt the cold metal arms wrap around her.

Rule #1, no matter what dimension she's from, do not, sneak up on Trini! With a hi-ya, Trini flipped the Quantron over her back, and planted a booted foot, squarely in his face. Or, what she assumed, was a face. She looked up, at the sound of the Silver Ranger's angry yell.

"It isn't over yet Rangers, you still have seven friends left to find, and I have seven to kill." In a flash of light, the Silver Ranger disappeared, along with his goons.

Isis, Trini 2,and the Rangers ran to Trini's side. "Are you all right?" Asked the Yellow Ranger. Yellow, how she missed that color so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who else do you have up there besides Rocky?" The Rangers looked at each other, clearly confused. "I heard the 'wahoo', and the comment about the Jolt Cola. There's only one person I know of who does that..."

"Rocky." Came the unanimous reply of five Rangers, followed by laughter.

When Trini's feet finally touched solid ground again, she looked up to see Rocky, Adam, and...

"Jason!" She ran to the boys, quickly hugging them all. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Trini." Rocky stated.

"I'd like you to meet all of our doubles so far...first, my other self, and Nightwing...

Rocky's double...and the Flash...

Jason's twin...and Superman...

...and you just met your counterpart & Isis."

All the heroes said their hellos.

"I'd like you to meet the Rangers." Jason said, turning Trini to face the five Rangers who had just saved her life. Slowly, the Rangers removed their helmets. "Andros, Carlos, TJ, Cassie and Ashley. The Lightstar Rangers. And they need our help."

"Yes." Trini laughed at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

Chapter Five: Tommy

Race Track: Indianapolis, Indiana

The red car slowed slightly, going into the turn. As it came around the tightest point of the turn, the driver sped the back up, using the momentum to push him out of the turn. Several cars followed the red car, a black car began to pick up speed, to come up beside the red car. A green on lead the way, by half a track.

The driver of the red car, #38, could barely hear the voice of the announcer above the roar of the engine. Once in a while, his pit boss could be heard in the headset that he wore, and would respond with the adequate answers. "In the lead, #40, James Talbert, with young Tommy Oliver in #38 and Devon Charles in #14, fighting for second..."

That was all that Tommy wanted to hear. All that mattered was: who was in the lead, and who was challenging him for his spot. And, unless another car passed or evened with him, he was unconcerned. Keeping his focus on the cars that really mattered.

"Tommy. How's your fuel level holding out?" Came the voice of the pit boss.

"I've got enough for two more laps. Have the boys ready form me. I don't want to loose any more time than I have to."

"Right."

Carefully taping the gas, Tommy began to pull ahead of the black car. His eye on the green car ahead of him, and trying to close as much distance between them, as he could, before he needed to refuel.

"Oh my God...there's a man in a silver suit on the track! Watch for him Tommy. Some stupid nut with a death wish."

"Right!" Tommy could see the yellow caution flag being waved ahead of them. Without touching the breaks, Tommy began to slow his car to the required speed, down shifting when needed.

Then the guy was there, and Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. Is that a Ranger? What the hell is going on? Tommy steered to go around him, but the man changed directions as well.

Almost as if he were heading right for him. Tommy could hear the announcer, and the panicked cries of the spectators. "He's heading right at #38!"

Suddenly there was a blinding light coming right at him. Not knowing which way to steer, Tommy pulled to the right

"I don't believe this. We just made it with seconds to spare! Green Lantern frowned.

"Yeah, but my other half is about to run into that Silver plated lunatic. How good are you with that ring?" Tommy 2 wondered.

"Let's find out."

The car turned, missing the Silver Ranger, and slamming into the concrete wall, spinning the car around and straight across the track, barely missing oncoming cars, to come to a skidding halt in the muddy grass.

Smoke began to rise up around Tommy, disorienting him. He fought with the harness buckles, trying to get free of the car. Quickly he began to climb out through the window, when he was savagely grabbed from behind, and violently pulled free of the car.

Tommy felt a moments sensation of falling through the air, before he landed, unceremoniously, in the mud. Righting himself, and trying to get his bearings, Tommy immediately pulled his helmet from his head. Then, from nowhere, there were hands grabbing him again.

This time, Tommy was prepared. He kicked up, from his sitting position. His foot connecting with; what he hoped was a head. The hold on him was broken, and Tommy spun around, gaining his feet.

The air around him was filled with dense smoke. He could hear explosions, screams and the sound of fire, but he couldn't see anything. His lungs were on fire, and his eyes were watering. Grabbing his morpher, one word escaped his lips…

"TIGERZORD!"

Tommy tried to see through the smoke, through the visor that Green Lantern had provided him with but there was nothing they could make out Then, in the midst of the screams, came a laugh so evil, so cold, that the hairs on the back of Tommy's neck, stood up. Tommy couldn't discern which direction it seemed to come from. It seemed to be coming from everywhere around him, floating on the air like the smoke itself. "Hope your friend does ok."

"Don't worry. If I know the White Ranger, it's that Looney Tune who'd better worry." Hal told him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tommy felt an overwhelming sense of anger. Tommy 2 regained his bearings as he suddenly saw a silver form begin to emerge from the smoke before him. At first Tommy thought that he was seeing things, then his mind clicked back to moments ago. The figure walking toward him on the track. And now, the form had a voice.

"All...I want...is the destruction...of the Power Rangers!" The words were slow, and methodical. Tommy tried to think as the Silver Ranger grew closer.

There would be no way he would let this...thing, take down the Rangers. Anger flared in Tommy's eyes, and in a flash, he began to attack the ghost like Ranger. As they sliced through the smoke, at anything that moved, the only sounds that could be heard, were Tommy's cries of, "Sie-Kiyuh!"

It was a draw. Blow for blow, they were an even match.

In a mocking manner, the Silver Ranger held his hands out toward Tommy, palms up. "Please, sir, I want some more." The English accent was thick, and really bad. As the Silver Ranger stood back, and prepared to attack, Tommy moved his hand back, and it came into contact with Saba.

Carefully, Tommy moved his fingers along it, pulling it up into his palm, and wrapping his hand tightly around it.

As the Silver Ranger stood over Tommy, watching him remain motionless, he felt victorious. He had been unable to destroy any of the former Rangers so far. And he thought that this one would be the hardest one to beat, but he was wrong. Then he heard the laughter.

"You're pretty clever. 'Oliver Twist'. Glad to see you guys keep up with the classics." Tommy said between coughs. "See if you can guess which classic these quotes come from: 'With my last breath, I spit at thee.' 'From the heart of hell, I stab at thee!'."

Tommy pulled Saba from his holster, swinging it out, and stabbing it at, what he hoped, was the Silver Ranger's head. Tommy pulled himself to his feet, as he watched the Silver Ranger stagger, shaking the ringing sound from his ears. When Tommy brought the sabre back down, across the Ranger's wounded leg, the Silver Ranger cried out in rage and pain, sinking to his knees.

Unnoticed, by Tommy, the Silver Ranger grasped his blaster in his hand, and as he prepared to turn, a shot, from within the smoke, knocked the blaster from his hand. Tommy spun around, ready to use the sabre on anyone who tried to attack him.

With a sigh of relief, he let himself sink to his knees. Emerging from the swirling smoke, strode a 'rainbow' of color. The Tommy of this dimension, Green Lantern, and the Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink Rangers. All holding blasters at the ready.

"It isn't over Rangers! It will never be over!" With those words, the Silver Ranger disappeared in a flash of light. Holstering his blaster, the Blue Ranger rushed to Tommy's side. "Are you all right, Tommy?"

"Yeah. I just need a little fresh air. What took you guys so long?" Tommy asked, grasping the Blue Ranger's hand, a smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing really. Just a few Quantrons, fires, screaming people. Cake walk really." Tommy laughed as they strode out of the dissipating smoke with them.

Once away from the smoke, Tommy could see what had been happening around him, while he was surrounded by smoke.

The stadium was still on fire, in areas. Several race cars had been over turned, others abandoned. Fire trucks were in place, trying to put out all of the remaining fires, and a single ambulance was just leaving. They were practically alone.

Tommy bent over, trying to replace the smoke in his lungs, with the precious, clean air. He felt his head swimming, and decided that he really needed to sit down.

"What's going on? That...guy, said he was after you, but why was he attacking the raceway?"

"Because he is after you, and all of the other former Rangers, as are we. But, for vastly different reasons. We need your help to fight Astronema and Zhane." Andros stated.

Tommy looked up at the group. Remembering a time, with a different group of Rangers, and a different; and deeply missed, Red Ranger. Back then it had been: Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and...Kim.

"All, former Rangers? What can we do to help? We gave the powers to you."

"We found the Morphin Grid." The Pink Ranger stated. Tommy didn't know why he expected to hear Kim's voice, but it surprised him none the less, when it wasn't.

The Rangers explained to him what had happened, and what they still needed to do. But, in the end, Tommy made the only decision there was to make, the only one he knew he would give the moment they said that they needed his help.

"I'm in."

The bridge was alive with laughter and smiles, as Tommy found Adam, Rocky, Trini, and Jason already on board.

They were now on their way to find Kim, and Tommy faced that realization with a bit of trepidation. The words from the 'letter', still very fresh in his mind.

Chapter Six: Kimberly

Gymnastics Training Center: Miami, Florida

In a flash, Kimberly & Wonder Woman both landed at the door of the Center.

"We have to find your counterpart fast before Arcus & Astronema do. Let's go!" the Avenging Amazon shouted, and dashed into the building.

Kim felt the bar hit her across her pelvis, then it was gone again, but, then another appeared beneath her, her chalked hands gripping it firmly. Carefully, she touched her pointed toes to the bar between her hands.

Releasing her hands, she pushed off with her feet, corkscrewing through the air, then twisting her body, she did a somersault. As she felt her feet touch the cool vinyl of the mat, she let her legs absorb the impact, then straightening them, she raised her body up straight, and spread her arms wide above her head.

Kim jumped slightly at the sound of applause. She opened her eyes, and gazed toward the doors to the training room. There, she got a shock as she saw...herself!...in her old uniform of the Pink Ranger...and... she couldn't believe this...WONDER WOMAN?!?

"We know this is a lot to swallow, but we are who we appear to be. This is Wonder Woman, and...well..." Pink Ranger removed her helmet... and it was like looking into a mirror for Kimberly. Regaining some control, she asked "From another dimension, right?" Both women were stunned.

"How..." Diana started.

"Only logical explanation. Now, the only question left is...why?"

"A Ranger from this world has gone rogue. He's been brainwashed, and is tracking down some of the former Rangers...to kill them. But the Lightstar Rangers have helped us so far in rescuing Adam, Rocky, Jason, Trini, & Tommy. Zack, Tanya, Kat, & Aisha are next, and Batman is with their counterparts right now. They're finding you all so you can help save Zordon." Kim 2 explained. "This illusion crafter our Billy made for me should do the trick. Please, you must trust us here...and help us if you can." Wonder Woman asked.

Kimberly got this determined look on her face. "Kim, Diana, it isn't if I'll do it... it's what do we do first."

Coach Schmidt soon appeared with 2 visitors, a Ms. Van Damme, and a Mr. Lambert. Both made Kim's danger sense go haywire. Both started talking about a gymnastics team founded in Paris. A wave of distrust swept over her, and her guard redoubled. "I don't know." Kim said, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Mr. Schmidt, is there someplace we can speak with Miss. Hart, alone?" Mr. Lambert asked. "Yes. There is a small, empty training room down the hall. Miss. Hart can show you were." Coach Schmidt said. He smiled at him, to encourage her. But, it did little to dispel the sudden nervousness she felt. She looked at the couple, and their smiles seemed friendly enough, but the feeling that something wasn't right, wouldn't go away.

"This way Miss. Hart." Ms. VanDamme said, as Mr. Lambert held the door for them. Kim entered the hallway, and felt somewhat better to see the activity down it's length. Girls were rushing to practice, or to their tutoring sessions. Silently, they moved down the hall, and stopped outside of the double doors, that Kim had indicated. "Is this it?" Mr. Lambert asked, somewhat unsure. Ms. Sandman looked at Kim, and when Kim nodded, she pulled open one of the doors, and stepped inside. Kim followed behind the pair, and reached to her left for the light switch. Kim blinked, as the lights came on, flooding the dark room with light. As Kim looked around, Ms. VanDamme turned to her, a wave of purple light rippled over her. Soon, where Ms. VanDamme had stood, now stood a deathly, pale looking woman, dressed in black armor, and a short, very red, bobbed haircut.

Kim frowned. "OK, sport, when do you ditch your disguise?" He pulled the door shut behind him and locked it, baring any attempts Kim might make to escape, but it didn't look like she was. Then Kim watched in...boredom, as the same kind of wave rippled over him as well. Changing him into a tall, tan, platinum haired, young man, who stood nearly a foot taller than herself. Kim turned back to the woman, when she heard her soft chuckle.

"What's going on? What do you want, other than a personality change and a attitude adjustment, 'cause after the day I've had, I'm more than happy to give you both.

"What's going on...is the deaths of all the former Rangers, and it's all a means to an end. The end of the Power Rangers." Astronema said as she slowly strode toward Kim. Strong arms grabbed her, quickly, from behind, pinning her arms to her sides.

"There's a lesson you 2 pigs are about to learn..." Kimberly continued, voice dropping like a rock as she did so "...be careful what you wish for!"

"Oh, come one Kim, you're breaking my Hart." The words were playfully, whispered in her ear.

"That's not all that's gonna be broken, moron." Kim snarled, pushing off on her right foot, she used her body to slam Arcus into the wall, the small of his back jammed into a very sharp pole that was sticking out. Slamming into him again, she caused him severe pain, then finished him off with a third shot, knocking him out.

"Oh, by the by, you're not the only 2 using illusions. Guess who I REALLY am!" she smiled, clinking her bracelets together. The same ripple effect appeared again, and soon Astronema was screaming.

"WONDER WOMAN! Damn it! We've been tricked!"

"Ever the observant one! You've been tricked, now you're toast!"

Tommy felt unsure, for the first time in a long time, as he walked slowly down the busy, noisy hallway. It had been a long time since he'd spoken with Kim. Actually, not since the little episode on the Island of Miranthius. But, he thought it would be best for him to locate Kim, and convince her to help them, then it would for someone she didn't know.

Now he wasn't so sure that it was the wisest decision he had ever made. Casually, he looked to his right, to reassure himself, that Andros was still with him. They'd become fast friends, and Tommy was glad to see that the current Rangers had a good, and reliable leader.

As they neared the open doors to the practice area, Tommy slowed, trying to pull himself together. "I can do this if you wish." Andros said, as he gazed curiously into the noisy room.

"Nah. I'll be all right. It's just been a while." Tommy smiled, and stepped into the room. Carefully, he scanned the multitude of gymnasts for Kim's petite form. Just as he prepared to look again, he caught the sight of Coach Schmidt moving toward them.

"You two, I'm sorry, but you cannot be in here." He made a motion to shoo them away, but Tommy stood his ground. "Do I know you?" Coach Schmidt asked, looking Tommy over.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, a friend of Kimberly Hart's. We met when you came to Angel Grove."

"Ah, yes. Good to meet you again. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Kim. It's very important."

"Yes. She is speaking with a French couple who are recruiting gymnast to compete in France."

Andros watched as Tommy paled, and began to wonder if he was sick. Tommy knew what it would mean to Kim, to be able to compete in France, and be close to her mother who lived in Paris.

"Where can I find them?"

"Just down the hall, to you left. It will be the first set of double doors to you right."

"Thank you."

As soon as they were in the hall, Andros brought Tommy up short. "Are you all right? You looked ill back there." "I'm fine. It's a long story. Remind me to tell you sometime, because we don't have the time right now." Andros nodded, and let Tommy pass.

He followed Tommy to the set of double doors that Coach Schmidt had told them about, only to hear a man scream "AAAAAAH!" just before his unconscious form smashed the doors down. A female scream followed. Both saw Arcus & Astronema hit the wall and crumple to the floor like a couple of ragdolls.

Both Kimberlys 1 & 2 raced up to both Tommy & Andros. Kim 2, in uniform, frowned "WW, you could have saved at least one of them for me!"

"Sorry, but they pissed me off. You must be the Tommy & Andros of this dimension."

"Uh, yes. Wonder Woman, right?"

"Last time I looked. We'd better explain..."

"No need. We've been running into Rangers from other dimensions along with Justice Leaguers and Titans. Glad you all could help."

"Good to have it. Let's check these turkeys." Tommy smiled.

However, Astronema & Arcus had other plans, namely recovering from the 1st class asswhipping Wonder Woman gave them.

"You've...aaaarghh...won this time...brother. But...uunnh... you still have five more former Rangers...aaaa!... to go." In a flash, both disappeared from the room, along with the staff from Andros' hands.

Tommy didn't waste any time reaching Kim's side.He looked at the 2.

"You're from the other dimension, right?"

"Yup." Kim 2 answered. Carefully, he lifted her hands into his. She was ok, and he was suddenly grateful they were here. He then turned to Andros.

"Brother? You're her brother?" Tommy asked, feeling like the words were a vile thing in his mouth.

"Yes. She was kidnapped when we were children, and raised by her protector, Ecliptor. She found out who she really was, several months ago, but Darkonda kidnapped her back, and reprogrammed her, just as she has done to Zhane. They are more powerful now, than they were before."

A sigh brought both of their attention back to Kim. Her eyes were full of amazement and wonder, which was only natural after the last few moments. Tommy tried to hold her, but she stopped him, asking, "What the hell's going on here?!? I run into a double of myself who still has her powers, Wonder Woman is real, a intergalactic hit squad is after all the former Rangers, and I may still be in love with you. Can I please just get my bearings?" Startled, Tommy raised his hands in surrender, to let her know that they weren't going to hurt her.

"Kim, it's me, Tommy. It's alright, they're gone." Kim kept her eyes on the other 4 people in the room, and absently reached up, tucking a stray strand of sable hair behind her ear."Tommy?"

"Yeah."

Finally, she looked up. "I'm hungry. Let's go to McDonalds. I think better on a full stomach."

Soon, while Kimberly was polishing off a Big Mac & a chocolate milkshake, Andros began to tell her everything. How the Lightstar Rangers need help from all of the former Rangers to defeat Astronema and Zhane, and the help they were getting from their otherdimensional counterparts, along with the JLA and the Titans. Kimberly listened quietly, trying to take it all in. "Will you help us?" Tommy asked, carefully.

"Do you really have to ask? WW &...Pink Ranger...told me you've already found Adam, Rocky, Trini, Jason, and me. They also told me Zack & Tanya are next, then Kat. What about Billy?"

"We'll be heading to New York next, to find Zack and Tanya. Kat's in England, and Aisha is still in Africa. And we're all assuming, because no one has seen or heard from him, that Billy is still on Aquitar."

As she listened to the lists, Kim relaxed a bit. Then looking up, with tear reddened eyes, Kim closed the distance between them, and hugged Tommy with all of her strength. "God, I've missed you. Let's roll." She pleaded into the soft, warmth of his hair. "Sure thing Kim." Tommy looked at Andros, and they shared a small smile, as they all disappeared in five columns of light. One of Red, one of pink, one of red, white, blue, and gold, and two of White.

Kim had never been happier to see a group of people before. The past years all seemed to have been a nightmare, that she had just awoken from, compared to the happiness she felt at that moment.

The Morphin Grid felt all of the excitement around it, and for an inanimate object, it felt it's own excitement growing. It could feel the hosts, all around it. But, it cold not reach past the barrier, to once again, become one with those outside. Unable to verbally express it's excitement, the Morphin Grid began to pulse more brightly.

Chapter Seven: Zack and Tanya

New Wave Dance Club, New York, NY Zack Taylor stood outside of the New Wave, dance club. He watched the lights of the New York traffic pass along the streets. And the blare of car horns, seemed to drown out the should of the cool evening rain. His job as a dance instructor left little time for himself, so when he did have some time, this is where he went.

Zack let his mind drift back to the past. To a time when fighting monsters left him little time for anything else. But, he didn't mind. He was saving the world.

He laughed silently to himself, remembering the baggy pants, colorful shirts, and the dreadlocks. Though still there, the dreadlocks were now neater and more manageable, plus a goatee. He now wore loose fitting, black dress slacks, and a black shirt with white trim, topped off with a shiny pair of loafers and matching belt.

The sound of a door closing next to him, brought his mind back to the present. Zack looked up at the beautiful young woman who had just come out of the, now closed, dance club.

She wore a thigh skimming, yellow, slip dress and a black pair of high heels. Her long black hair, was now placed in rings, atop of her head, a few loose strands falling to frame her face. The only accents she wore, were the bright yellow butterflies she'd clipped into her hair.

"It's been a long night." Zack said to her, as she took his offered arm.

"Yeah, but it's a nice break from my DJ job at the local station." Tanya Sloane, also a former member of the Ranger team, had left for New York shortly after she gave up her position on the team, and now did a little after hour DJing at the New Wave, when she wasn't working at her full time job at the local radio station.

It was here at the New Wave, that she'd met Zack, and they'd become fast friends. Then about two months after they met, it came out that they'd both been Rangers. They would spend hours together. Zack would reminisce about his time on the team, and Tanya would reminisce about her's. The friendship, only became stronger after that day. The stress of secrecy was gone, now that they had each other to talk to, and the secret was still being kept.

Tanya felt like Zack did about the team. She missed being a Ranger, but she understood the reasoning for the need to have a new team. "Are you ready to go?" Zack asked, stepping onto the sidewalk.

Tanya gazed up at the black sky. She knew that from the slight drizzle, that there were clouds up there, somewhere. But, the multitude of city lights, kept her from seeing them, just as they kept her from seeing her precious stars. She suddenly found herself wondering if she'd made the wrong decision after all.

Pulling a yellow and black shall up, around her shoulders, she again took Zack's offered arm, and together, they headed down the street.

Red, glowing eyes, watched the pair as they headed down the street, arm in arm. And evil smile curved the lips, as an idea began to stir in it's mind.

Zack and Tanya were deep in conversation, as they passed the alley. So it was a wonder that they were able to hear the child's cry, coming from the darkness. "Did you hear that?" Tanya asked, the old instincts kicking in.

"Yeah. You stay here, and I'll go and check it out." "Oh, no you don't. I'd rather take my chances, with you, in the alley, then to stay out here on the New York City street alone. Besides, I was a Power Ranger once, too."

"We still are."

Zack & Tanya soon found themselves facing the Black Morphin & Yellow Zeo Rangers. "This is really a lot to take in, but we're asking you to trust us. We'll explain everything later.

"Okay."

Again, they heard the cry. It was low, and more like a cry that said, "I'm afraid.", than one that meant the child was being harmed. Carefully, they made their way down the alley, until they came to an eight foot, brick wall, graffiti marring it's side.

"I didn't see anything, did you?" Tanya asked, scanning the darkness around them, the best she could.

"Nothing. I didn't even hea..." Just then, the cry came to them again, from where they had already passed. As they began to turn back, a dark figure dropped down infront of them, barring their way.

Zack quickly pushed Tanya behind him, as the shadowy silhouette, made it's way toward them, both taking up the once familiar, fighting stances.

"Well, well, well. Two ex-Rangers, with one stone. Hey, Zack. You're a Taylor, right? I think I need a new uniform, do you think you could fit me with a new one?" The form stepped forward into the small patch of light that was between them, when an even darker form dropped behind him, menacing in stature. He then said 3 words:

"You're tresspassing, ratbreath."

"The Silver Ranger froze...and turned to face the newcomer. He then screamed...then fainted.

Zack 2 remorphed, and smirked "You know, they just don't make bad guys the way they used to."

Tanya 2 agreed. "Yeah, they're just a bunch of superstitious, cowardly chickens."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see who's chicken!" Arcus had just woke up from his little fright nap. "Quantrons, nail 'em. All of 'em!" He turned his eyes on Tanya, who stood behind Zack. "Yo! Tanyyyya!"

"What?" Tanya asked in total confusion.

"You know, 'Yo! Adriaaan! Sloane?"

"That's STallone, you moron!"

"Oh. My bad?"

"No, you STUPID! That's all there is to that!" the man in nightblack spoke up again, this time advancing on the rogue Ranger. The Silver Ranger, suddenly launched himself at them, mainly out of fear.

Meanwhile, up out of the way, Zack & Tanya were safe & sound, on the roof with Hawkman & Hawkwoman. "Think we can get a few punches in?" Tanya asked the winged duo.

"Since you used to be Rangers, I don't see why not. Zack?" Hawkwoman asked.

"Let's do it!"

"In that case, people...hold on tight, and as a certain pack of turtles used to , DUDES!" Hawkman shouted.

Arms unexpectedly closed around Tanya 2, pinning her arms to her chest. But, with a backward kick, the Silver Ranger immediately released her. Tanya 2 quickly gained her feet, and, grabbing her leg, she pulled it back; as she has so many times before. And like she had before, she released her hold. But, this time, it wasn't a barrel she kicked, it was the Silver Ranger's head.

As the Silver Ranger rolled to a stand, Batman took over. The Dark Knight then proceeded to punch, slam, and beat the Silver Ranger into submission. Cocky before, his tone changed, screaming "DON'T KILL ME!, DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!"

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell Dark Spectre about me.

"What are you?"

Jerking the Silver Ranger close, he whispered menacingly "I'm fear itself. I am darkness. I am the night. I'm Batman." he then just tossed him away.

Both the Hawks, along with Zack & Tanya, had taken care of a lot of the Quantrons,but there were still a few left, when a yellow column of light appeared between them, and took the form of the Yellow Ranger. As soon as the Yellow Ranger became solid, she pulled out two blasters, and was firing, driving back the remaining Quantrons. Each hit sending sparks flying around them, and angry roars from the mechanical henchmen.

Regaining some control, the Silver Ranger managed to eke out a little bravado, saying "Your time's coming Ranger. It won't be long now!" The Silver Ranger squeaked, then disappeared in a flash of silver light.

"Are you all right?" The Yellow Ranger asked Tanya 2, as the Hawks, along with Zack & Tanya joined everyone.

"Yeah. Your bat-friend here seemed to put the fear of God into that guy." Tanya spoke up.

"Yeah, he has that kind of effect on certain people." came Zack's voice, as he joined everyone. "Who was that guy? And why was he after us?"

Zack and Tanya listened quietly, as their doubles spoke, along with Batman, and the Hawks. Ashley unmorphed, and added to the news. There wasn't any shock on their faces, but only happy smiles. Tanya remembered choosing Ashley to take her place on the team.

"That was Zhane, the Silver Ranger. He used to be on our side, until recently. And the reason he's after you, is because he's trying to keep us from gathering together all of the former Rangers."

"But, why are you trying to get us all together?" Tanya asked, as she brushed the dirt from her dress.

"Yeah, what could we possibly do to help? We're not Rangers anymore. Not for a long time." Zack asked.

"But, if we can get you all together, find Billy, and he can access it, the Morphin Grid will be able to give you back your powers, and you can help us defeat Astronema and Zhane. Will you help us?"

Tanya and Zack looked at each other. Another chance. Isn't that what they've wanted since they gave up their powers?

"I gather, from what you've said, that Billy's not with you. Are we the first?" Zack asked.

"Actually, no. We've already found: Adam, Rocky, Trini, Jason, Tommy and Kim." To the both of them, the names brought back so many happy memories. How long had it been since either one of them had spoken to the others?

"That's quite a list. Who else do we need?" Zack asked, looking between Ashley and Tanya.

"Just Kat, Aisha and Billy. Have either of you heard from, or seen Billy lately?"

"No. Last I knew, he was on Aquitar." Tanya stated. Ashley nodded. "I noticed that Justin wasn't listed on the 'haves' or 'have not' lists."

"Justin didn't want to leave his dad. He's happy being just a normal kid."

"I'm happy for him."

"So, what's it going to be guys?" Ashley inquired.

"We need to know right now." Batman stated.

"Do you even have to ask?" Zack questioned, with a bright smile. "I'm in. All the way."

"Me, too." Came Tanya's happy reply.

Soon, Tanya and Zack joined the others aboard the Astro Mega Ship. Familiar faces were greeted with hugs, and introduced them to the new team.

But, to everyone on board, there was something missing, though no one was brave enough to ask. The answers to the many questions would be given, when everyone was gathered together, and on their way to Aquitar. Andros had promised.

The Morphin Grid could feel them all around it. It wanted to join with these familiar hosts once again. But, it couldn't reach them, no matter how strong it was, and how hard it tried.

But, it wasn't time yet. Not yet. There were three more, and one would become the link between the hosts and the Grid, and give it freedom to become one with those around it.

It could wait. It had no choice.

Chapter Eight: Kat

Ballet Theater: London, England

Kat could hear the roar of the crowd, as she and the rest of the performers took their bows. The translucent butterfly wings on her back, falling open, to brush slightly against her arms.

It was in the euphoric. This was her fourth performance in as many nights, and she still felt exhilarated. When she had come to England, to train at the Royal Academy, she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. Would she be good enough? Would the Rangers be alright without her? Then she had to remind herself that there was a new team, who were more than capable of taking care of things. And that she had even helped to find someone to take her place on the team.

The past seemed to pass before her like a movie. All the happy times and the bad. It wasn't until a single, white rose, came to a sliding stop at her feet. Slowly she reached out to pick up the fragile blossom, among the many red ones. As she stood, she caught sight of a handsome young man in the front row.

His hair, nearly as white as the blossom she held, and deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with, an eye catching, silver and black bow tie.

A wink from him, made her smile feel more genuine. Kat kept her eye on him, until the curtains slid closed between them. Then it was another moment before she realized that the other performers were leaving the stage, and the applause had died away.

"Katherine...are you all right?" A young woman with dark, brown hair, pulled back into a tight bun, and wearing a pink tutu with silver trim, came up to stand next to her.

"Yeah, fine." Kat said, looking at the rose in her hands, and thinking about the young man in the audience who had thrown it to her.

"A white rose? Someone really thought your performance was good. I don't see to many white roses."

"Jennifer, don't be silly." Jennifer just shrugged her shoulders, pecked Kat on the cheek, and took off toward the dressing room.

"It's not silly." Kat spun, heart hammering in her chest. Out of the shadows stepped the young man from the audience.

"I'm sorry, you startled me..."

"Jacob. Jacob Roberts. I've caught your performances, and I've been dazzled. You are really good."

"Thank you." Kat didn't know what to say, but she could feel a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Would you care to join me for a cup of tea, after you've changed? There is this great little restaurant just around the corner." His English accent was a little different from the other accents she'd become accustomed to, but she liked it.

"Sure. I shouldn't be long."

"I'll await you outside."

"Okay." Kat quickly left the stage, excited about the impromptu date. It had been a long time since she and Tommy, for various reasons; distance being one of them, decided to go their separate ways. And she loved Tommy, very much. Enough to let him go.

Quickly, she entered the dressing room, brushed past all the other, half dressed girls, to her dressing table. Gently placing the delicate bloom on the table, and humming a tune, began to prepare for her date.

Kat watched nervously, through the beveled glass of the theater doors, at the young man pacing back and forth, at the bottom of the steps. Gently she pulled her jacket on, and pushed open the door, to step into the cool London evening.

Jacob turned to face her, his face lighting up in a smile. Kat returned the smile, as she descended the steps.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I don't mind." As soon as Kat reached his side, he pulled from behind his back, a bouquet of matching white roses.

"I had hoped to be able to give you all of these tonight." Kat took the bouquet and held them to her, inhaling the sweet sent of the fresh flowers. "They are beautiful, like you."

"Oh, please, stop! Enough already, you're starting to make me sick."

Kat gasped at the unfamiliar voice. She had thought that she and Jacob were alone. She felt Jacob grab her arm to pull her behind him.

As Jacob raised his fists, like the boxer he had been, the shadowy figure emerged from the shadows, laughing.

"If he really knew, he wouldn't be protecting you, you'd be protecting him." Kat gulped. The man looked disturbingly like Jacob, but that's where the similarities ended. And could this stranger possibly know her past? Know that she had been a Ranger? No. He couldn't.

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from, sir, but I would strongly suggest that you leave us be." Jacob said, keeping Kat at his back, and an eye on the stranger before him, who's similarities to himself, was disturbing.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll leave you two alone!" Another female voice bellowed.

Kat turned, and found herself facing the Pink Zeo Ranger. "Quickly, both of you, back inside. I'll explain later." Both hurried back in. Once they were safely inside, Kat 2 shouted "OK, Black Canary, let's teach this jerk some manners!"

"Fine with me. Hey, Arcus!" Black Canary followed the yell with a kick to the jaw, while Kat 2 kicked him in the stomach.

"You know..." Arcus snarled "...I'm getting sick and tired of you Justice League Rangers spoiling my fun!"

"Well, slimebag, we're even. We're getting tired of YOU!" Black Canary frowned.

Safely inside with Jacob, Kat desperately tried to figure out how he could have known about her past. She watched as Arcus lashed out at the 2 with a sweeping sidekick. She then made a descision. "Jacob, please trust me. Stay here. I'll explain everything when I get back. Grabbing a spear, she then dashed outside.

"Mmm...I think I've got Kat scratch fever." He liked this one. Like how her accent became thicker in her rage, the fire in her eyes, and her spirit. Yeah, he liked this one a lot.

"You like duplicates, how about the real thing?" Kat shouted, her strength slowly rising. Charging with the spear, she had Arcus' attention on that, never knowing what her true target was.

While Kat 2 & Black Canary were fighting off Quantrons, Kat distracted him with the spear, and kicked him in his...family jewels.

The scream Arcus gave was, well, pretty painful, but given what he was planning to do to Kat, well deserved, and frankly, delicious.

"YIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Arcus was still screaming, dropping to his knees, desperately trying to stand. Suddenly, a flash of light spun Arcus sideways, enough so that Kat could see past him. With relief, she watched as the Blue and Black Rangers approached, blasters at the ready. Kat quickly raced back into the building, and explained everything to Jacob in record time.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" The Black Ranger said, as he came to stand between Arcus and Kat. The Blue Ranger remained opposite, on the other side of the still prostrate Arcus.

"You Rangers have stopped me at every turn,but...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Damn, that HURTS!" He then took his leave, in the traditional flash of light. Once he was gone, the Rangers went to Kat's side. "Are you all right?" The Black Ranger asked.

"Yeah, but I think Jacob's wondering if he walked into a episode of 'The X Files'. Thanks for your help."

"I'll talk to him." The Black Ranger said, walking into the building.

Once he was certain that he and Kat were alone, TJ unmorphed, and smiled as Kat hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you TJ. What's happening?" Kat released her hold on him, and stood back to let him explain."First, who are...

"They're helping us find you guys. They're from another dimension, where the Justice League and the Titans are real."

TJ then continued "Astronema is becoming too strong for us. Especially now that she has one of our own, under her control."

"The guy..."

"Right." Kat sighed, and remembered how it felt to be under the control of evil. "We've found the Morphin Grid, and we need help fighting her. We're gathering together all of the former Rangers, and if Billy can be found, and can access the Grid's power, you'll all be Rangers again."

"You don't know how long I've waited to here those words. When do we start?"

"Right now."

"Let's go."

The Morphin Grid could feel them all around it. It wanted to reach out, to become one with them again, but it wasn't time yet. There were still two more. And it still needed the One.

Chapter Nine: Aisha

African Plains: Central Africa

The dust swirled around her, with each step that she took. There wouldn't be any rain for another two months, and already, the ground was beginning to look like a giant jigsaw puzzle. Aisha Campbell was beginning to hate it here. And everything about it.

For the last few years, she'd lived with two distinct memories of her past. One, a memory of growing up in Africa, and another of a happier time. A time of colorfully uniformed heroes, of which she had imagined she had been one, and battling monsters and aliens, for the safety of the Earth.

And she was finding, that as time moved on, it was becoming more and more difficult to remember which memory was real.

Angrily, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her long braided hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Today, she was inspecting the local lion prides. They had been successful in stopping the plague, but there had been reports of something new, that might be bringing harm to the lions.

As Aisha's foot caught on one of the many dry cracks in the dirt, she stumbled, but righted herself before she fell. Saying a silent curse under her breath, she adjusted the pack she carried, and continued on.

After a few more miles, she could hear the roars of the lions, and the higher pitched ones of the cubs. Quietly, she approached a large rock outcropping, slipping the straps of the pack off of her shoulders. Gently, she dug inside of the pack, searching the contents, and pulled from within it, a medium sized pair of binoculars. Aisha began her observations, every now and then, moving only to take down notes on a nearby clipboard.

"What are they doing?" Asked a voice next to her. So caught up in her observations, was she, that she didn't even realize that she should be alone. And it wasn't unusual for one of the locals to sneak up on her as she worked. So she answered, never taking her eyes off of the lions.

"The lions are grooming the cubs, and a few other cubs are playing. The lioness' are apparently hunting, because none of them are with the pride right now." It wasn't until she felt the clipboard pulled away from her, that she finally realized that she wasn't alone.

A scream passed her lips, before she could stop. And in that instant, she knew that they were in more trouble than before.

"Who..who are you?" Aisha stammered out, surprised to see a Silver Ranger with her.

"Um...I don't think now's the time to ask questions. I think we're in a bit of a soup here." The Silver Ranger quickly climbed to the top of the rocks, watching as several of the male lions slowly made their way to their position.

Aisha scrambled up the rocks, her sandals slipping on the weather smoothened sides. A roar behind her made her turn in terror. One of the largest males in the prides, was staring her in the eyes, as it advanced toward her.

As the lion roared out in anger, gloved hands closed around Aisha's arms, pulling her up onto the rocks. Quickly, she scrambled up the rest of the way. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, for now. But, you won't be thanking me later."

"What?" Aisha looked at the Ranger infront of her, and she knew in that moment, that he wasn't there to help her, he was there to kill her. "You're here to kill me?" The Silver Ranger nodded his answer.

"So why didn't you just let the lion have me?"

"What, and spoil my fun?"

"BACK OFF, ARCUS! LAST FREE WARNING!"

"Why doesn't this suprise me anymore?"

Aisha soon found herself riding to safety on a hovering spaceboard, piloted by a Purple Ranger. "Have I got a lot to tell you." the Purple Lightstar Ranger explained.

Arcus, in the meantime, had his hands full. Not with just the lions, but also the 2 heroines that were standing right in front of him. "Troia & Starfire, right? I read almost all DC comics."

"I assure you, right now, on this realm, we're real. Back off, or get roasted!" Starfire shouted.

"After the beatings I've been getting from the rest of you people? Take on any more of you? I'm evil, not suicidal."

"Smart boy. Goodbye." Troia finished, and the 2 disappeared, along with Aisha, and the Purple Lightstar, leaving Arcus to the lions, who were now all around him, trying with all of their might, to get to the intruding human.

Aisha couldn't believe it. They were flying away from Africa at a remarkable speed. Then there was a tingling sensation, and soon found herself aboard a spaceship. She noticed how cool she felt, and it was unusually quiet, except for a vague, familiar voice asking if she was all right.

Startled, Aisha looked up, into a face she thought had only been a dream for so long. "Adam?" Carefully, he helped her to her feet, wrapping her up in his arms. Pulling away, she looked around at all of the familiar, and unfamiliar faces looking at her. Then the lights went out. Rocky barely realized what was happening as her approached her, and Aisha swayed toward him. Quickly, he grabbed for her, holding her in his arms, keeping her from hitting the floor.

"Told you...the girls are always falling for me."

Aisha 2 removed her helmet, just as Troia & Starfire teleported onto the ship. "That's almost as bad as our Rocky's stuff." she groaned.

Again Arcus tried to teleport, but nothing happened. He watched the lions, as they tried to reach him, the others licking their lips.

"You don't want to eat me. I'd give you indigestion." Again he tried, then with every fiber of his body, he yelled out the one name that he want now, to kill, more than the Rangers. "Astronema!" He watched as a lion lunged toward him, and then suddenly, it was gone.

No sooner was he aboard the Dark Fortress, then Arcus unmorphed, and went in search of Astronema. As usual, he found her in her private chambers.

"You did that on purpose. I almost became cat food."

"I doubt that. One bite out of you, and they'd have become vegetarians." She spun on him, moving to stand as close to him as possible. "Why didn't you let the lions have her? We, at least, would have been rid of one Ranger."

"What fun is that?"

"I think you had a moment of kindness." Her smile was smug, and he wanted to...kiss it right off of her face.

"You thought I'd gone away. You couldn't be more wrong. Why do you think you've been so unsuccessful in destroying the former Rangers?" A voice asked, in the back of Arcus' mind. He ignored it.

"No, way."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Now they're all together on that ship of theirs, and they'll be heading toward Aquitar. Now will be the perfect time to destroy them all at once." Astronema stated.

"I love it when you're vicious." Arcus pulled her into his arms.

However, unknown to both of the badguys, the alternate MegaShip was already halfway towards Aquitar. Andros asked "Billy, do you think you'll be able to convince him to help us?

"I have to. If I can't, this dimension is done for."

"Aquitar dead ahead!" Cyborg shouted.

"Couldn't you have found a better way to phrase that?" Supergirl groaned.

"Well, people, time to go to work." Green Lantern Kyle Rayner spoke.

"Everyone hang on!" Andros yelled. The bridge of the Astro Mega Ship was filled with all of the current Rangers, along with some of the Titans. All vying for something to hold on to, as another blast from the Dark Fortress ripped into it's side.

Red lights flashed on, and DECA's fading voice called out to them.

"Andros... systems...failing. Shields...100......disabled."

"Hang on DECA. Aquitar is straight ahead of us!"

"Andros, should we try to contact Aquitar again?" Cassie asked, fighting the sparks that began to shoot from the communications console.

"What have we got to lose?" Andros responded.

"Our lives?" Arsenal commented from behind them.

Cassie touched a few buttons, hoping that whatever was sparking, wasn't what she needed in order to contact the Aquitians. "Delphine, this is Cassie, aboard the Astro Mega Ship..."

The Aquitian Rangers had been witnessing the approach of the attacked Mega Ship for some time. They were too far away for them to get a tractor beam on, and the communications were garbled, when they were actually able to get something through.

Silently, they prayed that the Mega Ship would make it until the

Earth Rangers were close enough to get a lock on them All attempts at communicating with the ship had been fruitless so far.

As Delphine prepared to try communications once again, she heard her name called, broken up somewhat.

"Rangers. You are nearly close enough for us to get a lock on you, and bring you in safely..."

Static filled the line, and Delphine, as well as the others, waited patiently for some indication that they had been heard.

"Nothing." Cassie said, looking at Andros, the worry on her face mirrored the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Keep trying!" TJ yelled over the noise.

The Mega Ship began to vibrate violently.

"DECA! What's going on?" Andros called out. But, there was no reply. "DECA!" He called once again. Nothing...

"Incoming!" Carlos yelled.

"THAT TEARS IT! Billy, you ready?" Kyle shouted.

"In this case, I was BORN ready! let's trash these fools!

"Yahoo! I love this game! This is better than that...Star-whatever movie it was that they made me watch. It was suppose to be one of the best movies they ever made. I thought it was kind of lame, if you ask me. Didn't seem real at all. Now, this is real." Arcus yelled over the sounds around him. Spinning in his seat, he looked across the Dark Fortress'' deck to where Astronema and Ecliptor stood; their backs to him.

"Ungrateful-"

"What did you say?" Astronema asked, as she turned and moved to his side. A printout of the damages to the Mega Ship, held in her hands.

"I said, that this is better than any video game."

"What's a video game?" Astronema asked, looking down at the list of damages.

"You watch a battle on a screen that isn't really happening, and you have these controls in your hands that makes the battle happen, and you try to destroy things, without being destroyed, so that you can win. Something I was taught during my ten year with the Rangers."

"A battle that isn't real? How can that be any fun?" Arcus turned back to the view of the lifeless Mega Ship before him, sticking his tongue out and mocking Astronema's words, silently to himself.

Taking the controls in his hands, he prepared to fire at the ship once more, when...

KA-WHAAAAAAAAAAM!

"What the hell...?"

What was going on was both Kyle Rayner & Billy Cranston, both Green Lanterns, were going all out in attacking the Dark Fortress.

"Keep firing, we'll trash their shields!" Kyle bellowed.

"2 more shots ought to do it. They're down to 3.8. Then, we trash their weapons!" Billy had learned some quick tactics from Batman:

"Where your enemy thinks he's at his strongest, is usually where he's weakest."

And this was no exception.

"Wait!" Astronema yelled, just as Arcus prepared to fire.

"Why? Somehow, they've just trashed our shields! We have to stop them before..." Arcus never got a chance to finish.

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A mechanical voice spoke "All weapons inoperable. Offensive down completely. Defensive: 1.4.

"Oh, this is just lovely! We're sitting ducks out here!" Arcus snarled.

For some reason, this little bit of news made Astronema extremely happy. Or rather, the inner Astronema.

**_YES!_**

Outside, both GLs had created a catapault, loaded the weakened fortress into it, and shot it as far away as they could.

"That should be the last we hear form them for awhile. Shall we continue?" Billy smiled, as they returned to the ship, which resumed its path to Aquitar.

"James, they're bringing it in!" Young Cestran called out. Cestran had been in training with his Uncle, Cestro for two years now, and he loved the thought of one day becoming a Ranger.

Excitement filled the air, as he looked around the large room. Several control panels flashed with lights, while others seemed like they were some alien creature with millions of arms. Wires hung from various holes in the panel tops.

"James? Are you here?" Cestran called again. Slowly, he made his way into the room, carefully moving past the dangling wires, hoping to keep his blue robes from getting dirty.

"Cestran? What are you doing here?" Came a friendly voice from behind him.

"Looking for you James. They're bringing in the Astro Mega Ship." Cestran faced the man behind him.

James moved to Cestan's side. His aged hand, patting the young boy on the shoulder. Cestran smiled up into the wise and aged eyes. A head of long white hair, and a long beard and mustache gave statement to

James' true age. Cestran hadn't seen very many humans in his life span. James was already here when Cestran had started on his apprenticeship. And he adored the elderly man, whose black robes brought out the stark contrast of his long white hair and beard.

The only other human Cestran had seen, was the Earthling, Billy, but it had been a long time since he'd been there. And when he had seen Billy, it had been for a short time, during a visit. Billy had come to help the Aquitians against the Hydro Contaminators. He'd left shortly afterward.

"Thank you Cestran. I'm preparing for it's arrival at this very moment. How's your sister doing?" James asked, his voice barely registering the fact that he was nearly eighty years old. Heck, he didn't feel like it; his movements unlabored by age.

"Cestria should be returning from her search, for the medicinal plants she was looking for, soon."

"Good. We may need her medical expertise. Tell the Rangers that I'm ready when they are."

"Sure." Cestran quickly left the room and headed toward the control center, where he would find his Uncle Cestro, and the other Rangers.

James turned his attentions back to the device in his hand. It looked to be nothing more than three bubbles sitting atop of each other, but a pulse of blue seemed to swirl around it's outer edges, from bottom to top, then dropping down through the center to the bottom, to start it's upward spiral once more.

"I think this power cell should do the trick." James said, wrapping his hand protectively around it. Moving carefully to the disemboweled console, he stretched out his hand, sinking it into the depths of the panel.

Concentration furrowed his grayed brow, as he strove to place the power cell in it's place. With a slight push, a click, and the hum of computers filled the room.

Smiling to himself, he began to replace the consoles wires, and put the covers in place.

"James, this is Delphine, are you ready to receive the ship?"

"Yes. Is there any sign of life aboard it?" James asked, with some concern.

"Yes, but, there has not been any sign of movement for some time. We were just barely able to get the tractor beam on the ship, before the blast hit."

"All right, opening port doors, now." James said, closing the communications.

No movement? They had to hurry. James pressed several buttons on a nearby console. With a hum, two huge doors at the back of the docking room, began to open onto the sea beyond. He continued to watch further, as a bubble of water slowly began to reach into the room. And as always, he expected it to suddenly burst, flooding the room, and drowning him. It never did, as it stopped several yards into the room.

How often, during the time he'd first arrived here, had he wished the bubble would break, taking him with it? He couldn't remember. But, slowly, old memories faded, and if it hadn't have been for Billy, always there, always talking him out of it with his intellectual thoughts, he would have given up to those memories a long time ago. But, Billy was gone now, and James had promised to never give up. And he hadn't.

A large object coming toward the bubble, brought James out of his thoughts. He watched as it slowly approached. As he looked at it, it seemed almost as if it were coming in upside down. Turning at the slight sound of footsteps behind him, he saw Cestria approaching him.

"I heard what happened, and I hurried as quickly as I could." James sighed as the young Aquitian woman stopped at his side, and took his hand in hers, leaning against him.

"Glad you could come Cestria. Your help may be needed." Cestria smiled up at him.

She turned her attention on the room beyond them, gazing around at all of the equipment Billy had put together since he'd been there.

When he had first arrived, she watched, feeling strange, as the humidifiers were removed from the room, and the consoles built. It began to look more like Earth in here, than it did Aquitar. The only things that remained the same, were the coral walls, and the doors that opened onto the sea.

"I can't get over how dry it is in here. Thank goodness it's not this way everywhere. I don't think we Aquitians could stand it for very long."

"It was hard for me to get use to your climate as well, but things are working out just fine. I wouldn't live anywhere but here, now."

An alarm began to sound, bringing their attention from the conversation, and back on the task at hand.

"Is something wrong?" Cestria asked, as the once, upside down object, now upright, came to within inches of the skin of the bubble.

"No. It was just a warning, in case something does happen. It was just a way of letting us know the ship is here." James smiled as he released her hand, to stand at the controls to help guide the ship in.

Cestria stood back and watched in amazement, as the huge, blue ship began to emerge from the sea, and enter the room through the delicate skin of the bubble. The ship began to fill the vastness of the room with it's size, making the room appear to be smaller than she had first thought.

As the bubble let go of the back of the ship, it vibrated back and forth, causing a slight splashing sound, as it did so.

For a moment, the ship hovered over the floor, as if held aloft by some invisible hand.

"It's in, Delphine. Retract the beam." James said, as he gazed at the huge ship before him. Water from the sea, running off of it in waterfalls. The water running to the lower side of the room, where it ran down a drain and into recycling containers, then back into the sea.

A beam, barely visible, slowly withdrew from the ship. And as it did so, the ship gently came to rest, with a shaking thud!, on the floor before them. Once the ship was settled, James took Cestria's arm and guided her into a small room, set into the wall. Once inside, James pulled closed the large, thick door.

"Now what?" Cestria asked. She knew that the Aquitians had created this chamber to house the ships of various visitors to the planet, but she never thought to learn the mechanics of the things within it.

"I'm going to raise the air pressure in the room, forcing the bubble of water back, so that the doors can close."

Cestria watched silently, as a loud hissing filled the room outside. The bubble that reached into the room, began to slowly retreat. The doors closing slowly, as it did so.

"Tideus, is the medical staff ready?" James called out. Tideus' steady and controlled voice filtered into the small room around them.

"Yes James."

James watched as the large doors finally came to a close. Switching on a lever, the hiss faded and a slight roar followed, growing fainter by the minute.

"All right Tideus, let's get them in here, and I'll see what I can do to get into the ship."

"We're ready."

No sooner had Cestria and James left the chamber, than the medical staff, followed by the Rangers: Corcus, Delphine, Cestro, Aurico and Tideus, filed into the room.

James grabbed up some equipment from a nearby table, and strode toward the bottom of the ship. Drops of water continued to drip from it's hull, as James began to move around it.

"Where are you? I know you've got to be here somewhere...Aha! There you are." Spotting a small silver panel on the rear of the ship, James called out to Corcus, who rushed up with a ladder for him.

Once the ladder was in place, James began to climb it, reaching out for the panel. Placing the equipment in the pocket of his dark robes, James began to feel around the panel's edges looking for a trigger that would allow the panel's door to be manually opened.

"How are the life forms inside, doing?" He asked Delphine, who stood looking a the monitor.

"They are still alive, and healthy."

As he prepared to respond, a small click! alerted him to the fact, that he had indeed found the trigger. With hands just as dexterous as they ever were, James pulled open the panel, and fished the device out of his pocket.

Cestran, who had entered with the Rangers, watched from below, sandwiched between his Uncle and his sister. They watched as James connected two thin wires to the dark panel before him.

Quickly, he began to tap out codes on the hand held pad. "Come on, come on! Where's the blasted code for this thing?" James questioned himself, impatiently.

As he punched in code after code, James' mind kept leaping forward to the next code and the next. "Come on, there's only two left."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he hit the last numbers. The room was silent. Every little drop of water falling from the Mega Ship could be heard hitting the floor. It's sound like that of thunder in the silent room. When nothing seemed to happen, James opened his eyes, looking around at the people gazing up at him, vivid memories of another time, rushing in.

As his fingers brushed the pad, a roar of power filled the room, and the lights on the panel flashed to life. Acting quickly; having no time to be surprised, James tapped a code into the panel. Suddenly, a ramp descended down to the floor of the docking room. The medical staff rushed up it as it continued to lower, then stood waiting at the still, closed door.

Before they could question weather it would open, the doors slid apart, allowing the air in the room to rush past them, like a sudden wind storm, to fill the air starved ship. Cestria left Cestran and Cestro's sides to follow the medical staff onto the ship. James descended the ladder and moved to Delphine's side at the monitors. Staring down at the screen before him, he watched as six, quickly flashing, dots approached the...twelve? slowly flashing dots.

"Who are those people?" James asked, a bit confused, as the all the dots came together.

Delphine, feeling a bit confused herself, replied, "The Lightstar Rangers." Her eyes remained glued to the screen before them.

"Are there suppose to be twelve of them? Maybe it would be wise for us to send in some armed guards?" James asked, a bit worried.

"What little communication that we did receive, seemed to indicate that the only attack was that from the Dark Fortress but they were stopped by 2 warriors with these emerald rings that could create anything they wished. And, as far as I remember hearing, is that there were originally two Lightstar Rangers, then they recruited four more.

So, at the most, there should be only six Lightstar Rangers aboard the ship along with these 2...Green Lanterns, I believe they're called."

James looked up at the ship. "Then, who are the other four?"

Suddenly, one of the medics emerged from the ship, carrying, what appeared to be a body. James moved forward, and as he neared the medic, he noticed that the body was clad in red, gold and black armor.

"I found this aboard the ship, with the others. It's an Alpha unit, and it's been severally damaged. I don't know if it can be fix." The medic nodded to the figure in his arms.

James closed the distance between them, and stopped, staring down at the body in the medic's arms. "It is indeed an Alpha unit." He agreed. Then he noticed that half of the head was missing, having exploded outward, wires dangling from inside of it, with small bits of the outer shell clinging to their ends. "Leave him here. I might be able to do something with him." The medic nodded and continued down the ramp. Looking back into the darkness of the ship, James could see the rest of the medical staff emerging, with 12 people following. All of them had a slight greenish glow, a protectorant of some kind, obviously created by these...Lanterns.

James stood to the side, as the medical staff, Cestria and the Lightstar Rangers, passed by them. The first was a white male, with brown and blond striped hair. The second one was a young man who seemed to be of Spanish decent, with wavy, shoulder length, black hair.

Feeling a presence next to him, James looked to find Cestro and Cestran standing next to him.

"They are alive?"

"Yes, thankfully." James replied to Cestro's concerned question. They let the silence hang in the air, as they continued to watch the Rangers emerge from the ship. The next, a young Asian woman, with long black hair. Quickly, another one passed, this one a young, tall male, of African decent; head shaved.

James risked a glance at the two Aquitians at his side. Cestran showed great interest, but Cestro's expression remained unreadable.

Another had passed them, and James took a quick look to see a young white woman, with brownish-blond hair, passing by. Quickly he looked back at another bubble coming his way. As it passed them, he heard Cestro speak up.

"Cyborg? Raven? Arsenal? Supergirl?" Cestro seemed confused, which James clearly understood. He was just as confused. He knew them too.

"I know them as well. But, why are comic book heroes with the Lightstar Rangers?"

"I do not know. And it may be some time before we find out." Cestro stated, indicating the state all of the Rangers were in.

Quietly, they watched as, confusion filled his mind. Where did these heroes come from?

James looked up at Cestro, who was looking questioningly at him. "I believe two of them are missing." James stated, as he quickly took leave of them, his back stiff against their gaze.

Delphine approached Cestro and Cestran, watching as James moved to the machines, to start a diagnostic on the ship. "Is he all right?" Delphine asked.

"Yes. And I think we're going to be seeing Billy again...soon. With his friends here, he won't be able to stay away for long." Cestro stated, gazing in James' direction.

"Good. Billy's been gone a long time, and I miss him." Cestran added.

Cestro and Delphine nodded in agreement.

Dark Specter's image stood high above the ridge where Arcus now found himself standing...alone, amid the wreckage of the barely functioning Dark Fortress, due to the unholy damage that both Green Lanterns visited upon them.

"Where is...WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAPPENED HERE?!?"

"2 Green Lanterns, that's what happened! We had those Rangers, until they showed up, and trashed our shields, our weapons, and our navigation. I don't even know where we are, thanks to those 2. I WANT THEIR HEADS ON A GOLD PLATTER!"

"Calm yourself, Arcus, we'll deal with them later. Where is Astronema?"

"Well, I think she's sleeping it off. Woman must have an infinite sea of patience."

"Very well. I'll try to find out more about these...DC heroes...as you've called them. Why are they here? I'll also send out a crew to fix your ship and get you new weapons.

As Arcus rose, he found that Dark Specter had left, leaving him completely alone on the ridge.

"My plan stinks on ice. I couldn't get one Ranger, those otherworld turkeys ruin my encounters, now this!"

"Sounds right so far, you over inflated windbag." Came a familiar voice from inside of Arcus' head.

"So, you're still hanging around, huh?"

"You thought I'd leave?"

"No. I was just hoping that you had stuck around long enough to witness the end of the Power Rangers." Arcus smiled contemptuously.

"Well, if that's what you think, you don't know the Rangers very well...do you?" Zhane's voice mocked. And then began to laugh.

In a flash of red rage, Arcus disappeared from the ridge.

"My Princess." Ecliptor called to her. Gently, he reached out to still her struggling form.

He watched her eyes slowly opened and she blinked against the light. Ecliptor saw a slight whisper of fear pass over them, then it was gone. Carefully, she sat up, leaning against the wall behind her.

"What, what happened?" She asked. She put her hand to her head, and felt a small wire hanging from the device attached to her face.

"I did, what I thought was best. What my heart told me to do."

Astronema looked at Ecliptor. Her father, with a real heart beating behind the cold armor. "I have raised you as my daughter, from the moment Darkonda brought you to me. I've watched you grow, and I've been at your side your whole life. You were in pain, and I knew I had to make it stop."

"I don't understand." She stated, shakily.

"You are, who you have always been. And I will still remain at your side, and I will fight to the death to protect you."

"Who I've always been?" Confusion overwhelmed her. She stood, unsteadily, from the bed, and wondered to the mirror on the wall.

Carefully, she listened for the voice in her head, but everything was silent. Silent!

"Andros..." Quickly, Ecliptor was at her side, holding her.

"You know...do you not?" Ecliptor asked.

"I'm...Karone."

"Yes. Astronema is dead, forever. But, you will have to keep pretending you are still her. Arcus is growing stronger, and is finding favor with Dark Specter. We have to defeat him and Dark Specter."

"Andros? The Rangers? After all we've done to them, why would they trust us?"

Because it is the truth.

Astronema was now more determined than ever to help the Rangers, and get back together with her brother. Is there a way to deprogram Zhane?

There is, but I'm afraid I don't know what.

That makes our job that much tougher.

Andros made his way through the Aquitian equivalent, of a hotel, checking on all of the Rangers, and the heroes. At each doorway, he carefully peeked inside. Not so much to keep from disturbing the occupant, but to keep his head from aching.

When he had awakened, his uniform had been washed and repaired, and he himself was on a very comfortable bed. His fellow Rangers were fine. Ashley was a little bruised, and that was the extent of it.

Carlos had a couple of scratches. Cassie, who seemed to have suffered only minor bruises, was already up and assisting Cestria with the others. TJ, he found, only had a black eye, and was sitting on the foot of Zhane's bed, playing a game of Aquitian cards. Tideus was teaching them to play. Zhane had bandages on one cheek, which didn't seem to stop his affective laughter.

In another room, he found Cyborg, Arsenal, Supergirl, & Raven talking among themselves, and in the hall, Kyle & Billy were checked out and unmarked. In fact, Billy looked like he was about to go somewhere.

"You will be careful?" Kyle chided.

"Yes, mom." Turning to Andros, he growled, "Didn't know my mom was coming along."

One hour later, Billy had found James, and they began to talk. "You know, don't you?" James muttered.

Hey, you can't keep anything from yourself. Now, the question is: why?"

Billy leaped up towards James, who said "I look at you, and I see a guy with a lot of promise, a whole life of friends, adventure, & craziness just waiting for him." As James talked, it seemed that he was getting younger, and younger. It was reflected in his voice, his face, and his hair."

Don't let reality or jealousy claim you. otherwise, you lose both powers, and your friends. Take it from me, that almost happened, and I almost drowned in a sea of self pity."

-BILLY! I've been talking to Billy all this time!- Andros thought to himself.

"Hope you understand, now I'm ready to go back to Earth. I'm needed there."

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

2 more people were found, ready to take on the guise of the Purple Ranger. They were...

Cindy Roberts & Jamie Zedden. Isis teleported them safely to their HQ, right under Arcus' nose.

"Now, if Billy would hurry, and bring his double. He's the key to it all." Superman soberly added.

Billy had trimmed the long hair, so that it brushed lightly at his shoulders. He had kept the beard and mustache, which were now dark brown, and trimmed neatly, and short. He was wearing the familiar jeans and black turtle neck shirt that he had been wearing when he left Earth, years before.

Nervously, he moved to stand before the surprised group. He knew he would have to explain a lot of things to them, and he only hoped that they would understand, and forgive him. But, with what he knew, it would have to wait.

"I'm sorry for the charade, but things were difficult for a long time, for me. I know you all have many questions, and I'll answer them at another time. I just want to say that I am sorry, and that I have missed you all, and I'm glad to be back."

"Your friends missed you too." Raven declared. She could tell, from when she met them, that everyone will be trying their best to hold themselves back from jumping up, and running to hug him. as an empath, she knew these things.

"We can wait, until you're ready to tell us. We understand." Cyborg stated, rising from his place on the floor. He moved to stand before Billy. Smiling, he shook Billy's hand.

"Thank you. But, what is important right now, is accessing the Grid, and saving Zordon." The room was filled with words of agreement, and Billy smiled.

Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy within him. And it was telling him everything he would need to know, to return the powers to the other Rangers, as well.

Soon, all of the hugs and handshakes, had been passed around. Billy felt as if his ribs were broken, but he was happier than he had ever been. He stood alone in the large room, Cestria beside him.

"Thank you, Cestria. For being my friend, and sticking with me, even when I let James take over."

"I understand why you did, what you felt you had to do. And I am honored, to be your friend. Welcome back, Billy. Welcome home." She smiled, hugging him. Then, together, they left the room, to join up with his friends on the Mega Ship.

"Warp factor 6, DECA! We have to get back to Earth, NOW!" Andros said.

And with that, once out of Aquitar's atmosphere, The AstroMegaShip hit warp 6, on it's way to Earth. Time was of the essence.

Billy sat alone at the controls of the Mega Ship. The repairs were nearly complete. Slowly he lowered the panel he held, into place, tightening the fastenings. Andros had offered to help him, earlier, but Billy had insisted on doing the repairs alone. His excuse was, that all of them needed as much rest as they could get, before continuing on in their quest to find Zordon.

In the course of the last few days, everyone had become edgy and were in a rush to get going, and he could well understand it. The longer the repairs took, the further away Zordon was from them.

He hated doing it, but Billy had received some reports about Earth, and he'd been keeping them to himself. The reports were, that Astronema and Arcus had been wreaking havoc on Earth. And with a heavy heart, Billy had held it in, knowing that there was nothing that they could do, that wasn't being done already. Lord Trey from Triforia as well as Blue Centurion, were doing all that they could for Earth, as well as the other dimensional heroes who were there. So he had decided, that for the benefit of the rest of the group, he'd keep it all to himself, until they were in a position to do something.

Billy brought his thoughts back to the moment, and the repairs that needed to be finished.

"How do you feel, DECA?" Billy asked, looking up at the red electronic eye.

"All systems are optimal, William," Billy smiled, remembering the time when he had sounded just like that, a time long before all of this had happened. A time when everything seemed... right.

He had kept his promise to everyone, about telling them about his reasons behind the deception. About how, when the aging started up again, it brought to the surface all of the anger and pain that he'd kept bottled up inside of him for years; how he'd let the alternate self take over just so that he could deal with it all.

He had apologized to them all, and with smiles and handshakes; and not to mention the back slapping, they had all forgiven him. Now he found himself with a few more friends than he'd left behind.

"You can call me 'Billy', DECA. All of my friends do."

"All right, William," Billy smiled again. It seemed such a strange thing to do, lately. It had been so long since he'd had anything to smile about, that it had become as foreign to him as dry land had become to the Aquitians.

Grabbing up a nearby rag, Billy wiped his hands, then tucked it back into the pocket he'd kept it in. Looking things over, he turned to leave the bridge, and found himself face to face with the Morphin Grid and it's containment field. For a long moment he just stood there, staring at it. The Grid had restored to him, his youth, but ever since, as he tried to unravel it's mysteries, he had failed. He had tried to unlock the Morphin Powers; he thought he knew how, but nothing ever happened. The Morphin Powers were locked up tightly within it, and he couldn't help the Rangers.

Ever since that day, he'd kept hearing small voices in his head, telling him what to do, but nothing had ever worked. He began to think that the voices were of his own imaginings. Frustrated by his failures with the Grid, Billy had turned to concentrating on fully restoring the Mega Ship's systems back to normal, and joining the others in finding Zordon. He had begun to feel like they had come all this way, hoping that he could help them, for nothing.

Slowly, Billy circled the Grid, trying to find the ever elusive answers, "What do I need to do, old friend? How can the former Rangers regain their powers, so that they can continue on to save Zordon? You remember Zordon, don't you?" What was he doing? He was talking to an inanimate object, like it was a living, breathing being. "I've totally lost it," Billy said to himself as he stopped circling.

"What have you lost, William?" DECA asked in her simple electronic voice.

"Nothing, DECA. I think I'll head down to the engine room; make sure that everything is as you said. Optimal."

"Very well, William," Billy shook his head as he left the bridge. He was beginning to really like DECA.

Back on Earth...

The building that had once housed the Nation's Presidents for hundreds of years, now lay in ruins. Old Glory, stripped from the flag pole, lay in a burned heap at it's base. Debris covered the steps that once lead up to the glorious building. It was at the base of these steps that a large crowd had gathered. Gathered, not because they had wanted to, but because their appearance was demanded. Murmurs went up amongst the crowd about what was happening.

They knew that if there were any problems found among the people, the food rations would be taken away, or they would be placed in camps. Any work performed was done for the sole benefit of the newly proclaimed leaders.

Of all the questions going around the crowd, the main ones were; where were the Power Rangers, and why weren't they stopping the enemy? They stopped him throughout the world, why not here, in Washington, DC?

All sounds died down as a flash of purple and silver light appeared at the top of the steps. All eyes were trained on their new 'rulers.' The man, dressed in black and grey, strode forward, his arrogance prominent in his walk and stance. The woman, dressed in black, was pale and evil and remained behind him, a staff held in her hands.

"You are all probably wondering why I've brought you here today?" Arcus called out, looking at the large crowd that stretched back for nearly a block. Not all of the citizens had been called forth, his workers needed to keep working.

There were slight murmurs of agreement before his upraised hands silenced them all.

"Well, you'll soon find out. Though, I'd really like to clear up one little rumor that's been going around," he moved toward the edge of the steps, his hands clasped behind his back. "I'm sure you've heard that some heroes from the comic books, you know, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and the like, they've been stopping me, making sure I fail. Know this: We will be preparing for them very soon." Arcus smiled smugly.

Karone willed herself to remain stoic. She couldn't afford to let anyone see her true anger and disgust, though it was literally killing her on the inside.

There was a slight movement at the back of the crowd as a lone figure pushed through the packed bodies. Every now and then he'd stop to try and look over the shoulders of the crowd, trying to spot his destination. He passed by shabbily clad men who had once, mere weeks ago, been lawyers in their three piece suits, as well as mothers who gently coddled their babies and toddlers, trying to keep the quiet. Spotting his destination, he began to wade through the crowd once again.

"What's happening?" he asked the tallest man to his left.

"They," he pointed toward the steps of the demolished White House, "told everyone that they were getting ready for the superheroes, which is no good. Things are only gonna get tougher from here on out."

"By the way, where are the others?"

"They're both on work detail today. Only those not working today, were required to be here," the young woman responded, keeping her gaze forward.

Both of the other's eyes snapped forward at the sound of Arcus' voice, "For those of you who wish to defy me, I have a little something that will make you reconsider those plans."

In a black blur, a figure appeared with two more figures in his grasp. Everyone recognized Ecliptor. He made the rounds in the streets at night, dragging anyone out into the streets who refused to obey the curfew laws. But more recognizable, were the two figures he held. One was bound and kneeling at Ecliptor's feet, the other was restrained with chains, trying to stand as proudly as possible, despite the obvious beatings he had taken recently.

The crowd grew immediately silent as they gazed upon the two bound men. Arcus moved forward to take Ecliptor's place between them.

"Good. I see I have your undivided attention. I'm sure that each and every one of you recognize these two men. This man here," he moved to stand next to the kneeling man, "use to rule this pathetic country, before I arrived. He has seen fit to stand down, and turn over all power and rule to me. Your President doesn't look so kingly now, does he?" Arcus pulled the President's head back by his hair. The suit that he wore was torn and bloody, his face cut and bruised. His normally combed black hair, was a mess of tangles now. A few people gasped at the unfamiliar sight.

Slowly, Arcus bent to whisper into the President's ear, "Who rules now?"

"Screw you!" The President gritted out from between clenched teeth. Another quick jerk on his hair threatened to nearly tear his head from his !" Arcus growled back. But his words were only rewarded with...

"IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T YOU, CRYBABY!" Followed by a slab of concrete, aimed & true, heading straght for Arcus. Once he was nailed, Superman snatched the President out of the line of fire.

"Know this, Arcus: I am gonna be on you like tight jeans on Brooke Shields! Make one wrong move, and I will be all over it, and you! It will end soon!"

The smaller group watched in amazement as the President was rescued by the Man of Steel. The younger man nearly cheered as he tried to make his way toward the steps. But the taller man stood in his way, a hand pressed against the younger man's chest, staying him.

"You can't go off half cocked like that. You'll only get yourself killed, then what?"

"We've worked too hard to put the resistance together for your hot headedness to end it now. Please... " The young woman begged.

The young man's intense green eyes looked back and forth between the two, "Okay, okay. You're right. And we do have a meeting tonight. And time," he looked back up to the top of the steps and Superman carrying the President to safety "...is running out."

Arcus moved to stand before his second and final prisoner. The prisoner kept his eyes raised, looking up into the air, refusing to lower himself to look upon Arcus. Arcus only laughed. For somewhere next to them, someone handed Arcus something. Arcus then slowly brought the object up between them, watching as the prisoner's adverted eyes fell, focusing on the object he held in his hands.

"Good. You do recognize this then," he waved it tauntingly.

"Recognize this?" another voice yelled. A silken rope, attached to a batarang, wrapped around the object, which turned out to be the Gold Zeo Ranger's Power Staff, which was then yanked out of Arcus' hands.

Arcus gazed back at the bound man, his black and gold robes... tattered and torn. The tattooed lines above and below his eye, were nearly lost amongst the numerous bruises that colored his handsome features.

"This... is Lord Trey, from the planet Triforia. Better known to all of you, as the Gold Ranger. Batman may have snatched your staff from me, but I still have..."

A red blur cut him off, rescuing Trey. Cries of joy rose up from the crowd once more, to Arcus' growing anger.

As he left with Lord Trey, the Flash gave Arcus a well deserved Bronx cheer. "PFBBBBBBBBBT!"

Karone watched, with a lightened heart, as the heroes made complete fools out of Arcus. But it wasn't over yet.

As she moved forward, next to Arcus, she leaned to whisper in his ear. "I think that you have proven to everyone, who's truly pathetic. Give up, now, while you've still got some pride left in you."

Arcus turned his head to look at her, "You use to be the most wicked and evil being I had ever seen..."

"Emphasis on 'Used to be.' She then whispered in his ear "Your beloved bitch Astronema is dead and gone. Karone is back, and this time, I'm back for good!"

"NO! You're lying!" he shouted, moving away from her as she just got closer, saying one word: "Loser."

Once more, Arcus stood at the very top of the steps. He was pissed.

"You'll get yours, Karone! How you'll get yours!"

"As I've already stated, I know there is a resistance going on. For those who know of it and can give me a list of people involved, they will receive those people's rations for the duration of your own life, under my servitude. Come on now, don't be afraid. Step forward."

The small group held their breaths as the gazed around at the crowd. There were several people there that knew of the resistance they headed, and some of them they had been uncertain of. There were some, who they often wondered, would rat them out, if given the chance. As they fretted, gazing over the crowd, the tallest man spotted an elderly man, as he moved slightly forward. His back was bent by years of hard living. He had attended some of the meetings, making sure to announce to everyone what would happen to them all if they were found out. They had tried to convince him to join them, and that what they were doing was the right thing. His military background would have given them an advantage.

Almost as if he knew right where they were in the crowd, he locked eyes with them, then he looked away. They had always worried that he might be the one to rat on them. As the tall man watched, the elderly man stopped his progress through the crowd, just a few feet from the steps. Arcus watched him approach, a smile on his face. A smile that seemed to waver when the old man stopped.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me... old man?" Arcus questioned, arms folded over his chest.

"No. Nothing. I was just trying to get closer so that I could hear clearly. Bad hearing... mind you," the old man tapped the hearing aide, almost invisible, in his left ear. Arcus turned, in exasperation.

"Very well. When I find these people, and I find out who all knew of them, along with these heroes that have shown up, you will find yourselves facing the wrong end of my blaster, as your weak President almost did, were it not for Superman."

"AND KARONE! Speaking of which..."

A bat-shaped sillouette flew towards her, and in a heartbeat, she and it were gone. Arcus snarled "You can have that traitor, you bat-freak!"

The small group let out a collective sigh of relief, as the elderly man remained silent. But, how long would it be before someone did give into the offer? And offer like that was too good to give up. They had to do something, and they had to do it fast.

After Arcus left, the crowd remained gathered for a little longer, talking among themselves about what had happened. Soon, fear in their hearts, they slowly departed, leaving the trio lagging behind.

"What time do the others get off of work detail?" the young man asked.

"I think, about... eight tonight," the woman replied, her gaze cast down.

"Then the meeting will take place as scheduled. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bro. Take care."

"Don't worry about me," the younger man called back over his shoulder, as he walked away.

They watched him disappear around the corner. Worried, the tall man turned to the woman at his side, "That's all I do, is worry about him. One of these days his recklessness will get him killed."

"But, ever since this... Arcus took over, he's been doing a lot better at being careful. He knows now, what is at stake."

"You're right. Let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

"I'm right behind you," the woman said, as she followed him from, the now empty, street.

**The Old Command Center, restored**

"Megaship, dead ahead!" Hawkman yelled.

Billy 2 spoke up. "Is everyone there?"

"Yup, plus Karone. Did you find..." Jason asked.

"Uh-huh, he did. Good to hear from you, again, Jase." Billy smiled.

Within 15 minutes, Billy was reunited with all of his old friends, introduced to their counterparts, and the otherworld heroes, and after an hour of handshakes, kisses, hugs, and trading stories, Billy promptly went to work with the Morphin Grid.

"Any luck with the Grid?" Billy jumped, startled by the unexpected voice.

"None. Ever since that day I touched it I thought it was telling me what to do, but everything I've tried to do hasn't worked. And ever since then, it hasn't done anything else. No glowing, pulsing... nothing. I've touched it, held it, everything I could think of to make it do something."

Andros 2 moved to stand next to Billy, who was checking the readings on the main power excellerator. "Kim's worried about you."

"She always is. Ever since we were kids," Billy smiled at the memories. One of the few good ones he still remembered. "How is everyone doing?"

"The injuries are all nearly healed. Now everyone's just biding time until they we can continue with our mission. The longer we stay here, the further Zordon gets away from us."

"I understand. That same thought has been on my mind every day and night."

"I trust you. You'll be able to get us going before you know it."

"I only hope that your trust is well founded." Andros smiled one of his rare smiles and patted Billy's shoulder, before leaving the young bearded genius to his work.

Billy had no idea of the time that passed between Andros' leaving and the whispered voice that called out his name. At first it was a mere whisper, so soft that Billy wondered if he had actually heard it at all. But then it seemed as if someone was almost yelling his name, the voice becoming more and more urgent in it's tone.

Laying aside the schematics, he moved to the engine room door, "Andros?" Silently he listened for a response. Where there was none forthcoming, Billy returned to his work. But, no sooner had he picked the papers back up, then he heard his name called out again.

"DECA, scan the ship for life forces."

"Yes, William," Billy continued on with his work, while DECA scanned the ship.

Quietly and cautiously, Billy made his way along the empty corridors of the Mega Ship, listening intently for any other sounds.

Carefully he checked in each open door, and soon found himself on the bridge of the ship, once again.

Leaning back against the console, Billy gazed around at the bridge at the numerous consoles and seats. His gaze soon came to settle on the silent Morphin Grid. He'd nearly given up on ever unlocking the Grid's secrets and the powers. Powers that were desperately needed in order to save Zordon. Now they'd have to rely on physical devices such as weapons, to defend themselves. A task that seemed nearly impossible.

"Not impossible." Billy jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Who's there?"

"You know. Deep down inside of you, you remember my voice."

"No, it can't be."

"But it is, young pup."

"But, you've been silent ever since you returned me to my natural age."

"No. You have only now, been willing to hear me." Cautiously, Billy moved nearer to the Morphin Grid's containment field. As he drew near, the Grid seemed to pulse with a life of it's own.

"How did you restore me to my natural age?"

"It is a difficult process to explain, and there is little time."

"You know about Zordon?" Why he was surprised by this knowledge, was beyond him.

"Yes. There is a great emptiness within myself that he once filled. But, there is more."

"More?"

"Yes. Your home world is still in great danger. Already the forces of evil have taken over the rule of your nation's capitol, this you already know. You and the others must prepare must prepare to leave as soon as possible, if you are to save your world."

"We have no powers to defend it with."

"It is for this reason that I have restored your age to you. You are to be the conductor for my power, through which all the others will become endowed with the power once more."

"Will we be given back our old powers?" Deep inside he hoped they would. He had missed the Wolf for far too long.

"You will be given the powers which you all have been destined to hold. Those that were rightfully yours from the start."

"The Zeo powers..."

"Yes, including the Zeo powers. They come from a shadow part of the Grid. Though they follow the rules of science, they are magical in origin."

Billy took a moment to let it all sink in. Using his brain, he tried to remember all of the powers, as well as the number of former Rangers. As far as he could tell, some of the Rangers would receive powers they had never held before. With pride, he looked at the Grid,

"What do I have to do?"

"Bring all of the former Rangers to me. Once they are here, remove my containment field, place your hand into the Grid. I will let you know who to call forth. When you do so, you will touch their hand, and the power will be transferred from me, through you, to the receiver of the powers."

Billy smiled. Deep in his heart he hoped that the powers of the Blue Morphin Ranger and the wolf spirit would he his once more. And he couldn't help but let the name the Grid had called him, boost that hope. 'Pup.'

"I'll get them together and bring them here as soon as possible."

"Very well. Return as quickly as you can. Time is against you all." Without another word, Billy raced from the Mega Ship to gather all of the former Rangers.

As Billy lead the group back to the Mega Ship, he was bombarded with questions from everyone. He tried the best he could to keep up with the few answers he had, until each Ranger have five or more, each, to answer.

"Everything will be explained soon," was the only answer Billy had left to give. The questions didn't stop, but were only whispered amongst the group.

In pairs, they moved up the ramp, boarding the Mega Ship.

The volume of the questions being asked seemed nearly deafening in the much smaller confines of the Mega Ship's corridors.

There was nearly a pile up, when Billy stopped outside of the closed bridge doors. Gathering their sense and balance, they back up a few feet from Billy. Turning, he faced the confused group with a smile.

"There is a way for all of you to get your powers back, but you have to be as quiet as possible and trust me," everyone nodded their understanding and agreement, as they followed Billy onto the bridge.

They stood, crowded, in the entrance of the bridge as they watched Billy move to the Grid's containment field.

As soon as the containment field was detached, Billy sat it aside and glared down at the pulsating, green orb of light that was the Morphin Grid.

"They're all here."

"I can feel them."

Billy glanced back at the others who stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, and was talking to it.

"I'm the only one that can hear you? Why?"

"You've had the most recent contact with me, and you are open to me. The others will hear me in time."

"I understand. Are you ready to proceed?"

"I am. Do as I have instructed you," Billy nodded as he reached his hand out to touch the Grid.

"Is everyone ready? Are Cindy & Jamie here?" Isis asked.

"We're all here. Billy, let's get started." Billy 2 smiled, when a greenish glow cast in front of them, soon revealing a **3rd** set of Lightstar Rangers, and 11 others, who were Rangers, but wore the costumes of the Justice League.

Trini 2 said it for everyone. "Does anyone else hear the little 'X-Files' whistle on this one?"

"Now what?" Hawkman frowned

Now, another group of otherdimensional heroes had arrived, just as Billy Cranston was about to use the Morphin Grid to restore the powers of this dimension's Rangers.

"Right now, our new visitors are going to have to wait. Time for the Power to be returned. Ready, guys?" Billy asked.

Everyone nodded in aggreement. Billy removed the containment field. His hand was wrapped in a blanket of tingling warmth. The feeling he had when his mother would tickle him, when he was little. The feeling began to bring back many of those, locked away, memories. Somewhere beyond his memories, he could hear someone calling his name. Looking up, he saw that all of the Rangers were watching him in stunned surprise.

_"Ask Thomas to come forward."_

Billy looked up to find his old friend in his usual place at the head of the group, standing next to Jason.

"Tommy, come and stand before me." He watched as Tommy looked around him at the others. Cautiously, he made his way to stand and face Billy.

"Are you sure about this?" Tommy asked a bit uncertain.

"More sure than anything I've ever done." Tommy could see the light in Billy's eyes, that told him that it was so. He took a look at Tommy 2. The look on his face said it all: This was for the best.

"Alright." He watched Billy hold out his hand, between them, palm up. Little sparks of green light danced among his fingertips.

"Take my hand, Tommy," taking a deep breath, he did as Billy had asked. He watched, as his hand drew closer to Billy's, little sparks of green reaching out from Billy's hand to his.

As the power enfolded him, he felt it move over his body like a tidal wave. It was a feeling that he'd been without for far too long. The power sang in his blood as it coursed through his veins. As the power rich blood reached his head, his vision was filled with a bright white light.

As if his hand had become detached from his body, Tommy felt Billy release his hand. Slowly his vision cleared and he turned to see a sea of astonished gazes locked on him. Carefully he looked down at himself, and in that moment, he wanted to cry.

He had been given back the powers of the White Ranger. Gone was the spandex uniform. His body was now covered in a flexible, metallic white armor. In the center of his chest was a medallion, emblazoned with the Tiger. Everyone watched as Tommy slowly removed his helmet.

"Wow! This is the most amazing thing. How..."

"The Grid told me what I needed to do. I'm a conductor for the power," Billy stated as he watched the green sparks dance from fingertip to fingertip.

"Then we'll finally be able to go after Zordon."

"There is more that I need to tell all of you, but first thing's first."

"All right." Tommy moved away, to join the Lightstar Rangers on the other side of the control panels.

_"Call forth, Jason."_

"Jason, it's your turn."

Jason was a bit concerned. He'd had problems with the Gold Ranger powers, and they'd nearly destroyed him. He only hoped that he'd be able to hold the powers again, without any incidents. Slowly, he strode forth to stand before Billy.

"I hope this works," Jason sighed.

"Trust me... bro," Jason smiled at Billy's assurance.

Carefully Jason took Billy's offered hand. He watched with the same amazement, as Tommy had, at the green sparks that leapt from Billy's hand to his when their hands met. For a brief moment, Jason felt like something was trying to fight the powers of the Grid, then as suddenly as it came, it was gone and the thrilling feeling of the Morphin Powers surged completely over him.

After the blinding, red light faded from his eyes, Jason looked down to find himself armored in the same type of armor as Tommy had been, the difference being, he was the Red Ranger once more. He looked down at the emblem that rested solidly against his chest. There, emblazoned on it's surface, was the familiar image of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Th-this is what I should have always been?"

"The Red Morphin powers have always belonged to you," Billy replied with a smile.

Jason moved back to stand with Tommy and the Lightstar Rangers as he removed his own helmet.

"Zack, it's your turn."

"Alright! I can't wait to get me one of those fancy new uniforms," everyone laughed at his obvious excitement. Zack hip-hoped up to Billy, becoming immediately serious as he watched those same sparks that Tommy and Jason had observed. He knew he wouldn't end up like Billy had, when he'd first touched the Grid. After all, Jason and Tommy were fine.

"Are you ready?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, man. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Billy reached out to him, the sparks leaping around in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Zack took the offered hand, watching the sparks wrap around his own hand. Within moments, the black light faded, Billy released the held hand, and Zack gazed down at himself.

He was home! He was armored in the uniform of the Black Morphin Ranger, the medallion on his chest reflecting the, much missed, Mastodon. "Amazing."

Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as he joined the others. Billy looked up at the awaiting group. All of them waiting patiently for their powers, wondering who would be the next to receive theirs. Listening carefully to the Grid, he wait for it to give him a name. Finally, he received one.

_"Trini is next,"_ he heard the voice say.

Billy let his eyes wonder over the crowd, coming to settle on Trini, "It's time."

Trini moved forward accepting the powers bestowed upon her, the fading of the yellow light, the return of the Yellow Morphin Ranger powers as well as the return of the Saber tooth Tiger. Then it was Kim's turn.

Everyone waited for Kim to step forward, but she held back, "I've got something to say. Even if I had never gotten my powers back, I realized what I have missed all this time. I love & miss you guys more than I can say, and, whatever else happens, I'm glad we're all back together." She then moved past the others to stand face to face with Billy.

Carefully, he brought his hand up between them. Kim tore her gaze away from his pale eyes to glance down at his offered hand. Her own hand trembled as she reached out for his. As she took it, she felt, more than saw, the green sparks take hold of her own hand. The feeling washed over her, adding to the loving feeling that filled her. Within seconds, the bright pink light that blinded her disappeared, replaced by Billy's smiling face. He winked at her as he released her gloved hand. And in that very moment, she knew that he was and always would be there for her, no matter what.

"Thank you," Billy nodded to Kim as he watched his newly armored friend join the others, the symbol of the Pterodactyl shining brightly. As he began to call the next person forward, he was stopped by the Grid. Carefully he listened, then gazed over the remaining former Rangers.

"The Grid has asked me to inform the rest of you that there will be some changes. A few of you will receive power that you have never held, because circumstances beyond any one's control changed the way the powers were suppose to be. For those of you who will receive the new powers, it will take some time to get use to them, but these are the powers that you were destined to hold. Aisha..."

Aisha moved forward, smiling. She had always thought that she had been doing the right thing by giving her powers to Tanya. But, for the years that followed there had been a large empty spot that she couldn't seem to fill. Willingly, she took Billy's offered hand. When the feeling passed and the green light faded, she stood armored in an unfamiliar uniform.

"Yours are the powers of Zeo Ranger 4, Green." Aisha gazed at the green uniform, surprised that the yellow had not been her chosen color after all. "Welcome back," Billy smiled.

"It's good to be back." Aisha joined the others as Billy called Tanya forward. Soon she was standing before everyone, armored in a very familiar uniform. The powers of Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow were hers once more.

Batman looked at Jason 2. "Almost like deja vu, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. I get the feeling for them, the wildest is yet to come."

Billy looked at the last six remaining teens as he called Adam forth. Without hesitation, Adam gripped his hand. A sense of elation filled him as the blinding, red light dissipated. He was now given the powers of Zeo Ranger 5, Red, leader of the Zeo team. Inwardly he was grateful that he wasn't the frog again, and he chuckled. But he did miss his animal spirit. As Billy prepared to call the next person forward, Adam took his place with the rest of the empowered Rangers.

"Rocky, are you ready?"

"I think so," Rocky moved to stand before Billy, releasing Kat's hand as he did so. He had been forced to give up his powers when he'd been hurt. It had never been his intention to give up Rangering that soon, and he'd always regretted his recklessness, which had caused the accident in the first place. But, the powers had been passed on to Justin, and he would have rather died than to ask the youngster to return the powers to him. The decision had been made, and he'd had to live with it.

Taking a deep breath, he took Billy's hand. A power, stronger than he'd ever felt, raced through him in that instant. He could feel it healing the damage that still remained from the foolish accident so long ago, as well as the ache in his heart. He was stunned by the explosion of blinding blue light, and then it was gone. When it was over, he found himself holding the powers of Zeo Ranger 3, Blue, are yours once again."

"Thank you."

Rocky joined the others as Billy turned to the last remaining former Ranger. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. It just seems so strange to find, that being a Ranger has always been my destiny, no matter that Rita had made me evil to begin with."

"The power always knows who is worthy of it," Billy cast a glance at Tommy. He had been evil when he was given the powers of the Green Ranger. Yet, when the evil had been removed, the powers still found him worthy."

"I guess you're right," Kat agreed. Glancing quickly at the others, she made her way to Billy's side, and before everyone, Kat was given the power once more. The power of Zeo Ranger 1, Pink.

3 more. "Karone." Billy suggested.

Karone walked nervously towards Billy, and gave him her hand. After the purple light faded, Karone found herself a member of the Lightstar Rangers.

_Cindy is next._

Cindy repeated the process, becoming for the first time, the Purple Morphin Ranger, the symbol of the Stegosaurus proudly worn. Samantha, the Purple Morphin Ranger was amazed how little she had to do with Cindy's arrival.

Finally..."Jamie, hold aloft your sword and say "Zeo Ranger 6, Purple!"

Puzzled, Jamie did this, while Jamie 2 smiled knowingly. In seconds, she, too was ready for action.

Seeing all of his friends uniformed, Billy removed his hand from the Grid.

"Billy? What about your powers?" Trini asked, surprised when Billy approached them unmorphed.

"There is something important to be done first. Until it is completed, I cannot receive my powers. Andros should know, all too well, what happens to someone who already holds the Morphin Powers when they touch the Grid."

"All too well," Andros agreed.

"Well, what are you suppose to do?" Carlos wondered aloud.

"Let me start at the beginning." Billy moved around to the other side of the Grid, replacing the containment field. "I know how important it is for us to find Zordon, but something even more urgent needs to be dealt with first."

"There's nothing more important than finding Zordon, before Dark Specter..." everyone knew what was on Aisha's mind. It's something they were incapable of forgetting.

Would you still say that if I were to tell you that Earth is in jeopardy? I thought not," Billy said, when Aisha only gave him a blank stare in reply. "Arcus had taken over Wasington,DC. We need to take care of Earth first. That is, and always has been, the number one priority for us."

"How do you know this, and how are we suppose to protect Earth and still search for Zordon?" Tommy wondered.

"I think that's part of the reason why we're here. To protect Earth while the Lightstar Rangers of this dimension rescue Zordon." Isis ventured.

"That's one of the reasons. I believe there's more to it." Billy finished.

"I was able to pick up some scattered transmissions. I didn't want to tell you all until we were in a position to do something about it. For that, I'm sorry. And as for how we are suppose to protect Earth and still find Zordon... There are more powers being held within the Grid. Our job will be to find those who are worthy enough to hold them... on Earth. This is the reason why I cannot receive my own powers, yet."

"When do we leave for D.C.?" TJ asked, understanding Billy's decisions, and how urgent the situation was.

"Now. The Mega Ship is at 96 power, as are we. You all get prepared to go to D.C.. I have a few quick things to do, then I'll be back."

"Don't be long," Kim said, as Billy passed her to the exit.

"I won't."

They all watched in silence as Billy left the bridge. The silence was broken a moment later, as Rocky cracked, "Let's kick the tires and light the fires, and get this baby going." Moans were heard from everyone on the bridge, as they all prepared to leave.

"It's me." A bright light flashed in his eyes briefly, before the guns were lowered.

"Sorry," came a voice from beside him. "There have been a lot of Quantrons around tonight, and we couldn't take any chances."

"That's good. I ran into quite a few of them, myself. That's why I'm late. Is everyone here?"

"We've just been waiting for you."

"Good, let's get this meeting started."

A large crowd waited patiently, whispering silently among themselves, as they waited for the last of the resistance leaders, in the semi-lit room.

The first four resistance leaders stood before the crowd, waiting patiently themselves. When the door at the back of the room opened, everyone turned to see the last leader, followed by two armed men, enter. Smiling at everyone, he made his way to the head of the crowd and his friends.

"I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. This is, perhaps, the most important meeting that any of you have attended so far. So, a bit more precaution was taken. As I'm sure that most of you have noticed, there are an unusual number of Quantrons in the city, and on patrol."

Sounds of agreement filled the room. A sign that it had not been just his own imagination. He motioned the rest of the leaders forward, the tallest taking the floor.

"As I look out over this crowd, I see a good number of you who were present at the base of the White House this morning, so you have seen first hand why this meeting is so important."

"Arcus is doing all that he can to assure his rule here. The President is alive, thanks to Superman, but we've been told that our only other hope of fighting Arcus, is gone as well. The Power Rangers," again sounds of denial filled the air in response to the young woman's words.

"But, as it turns out, they are alive, and still fighting, along with these new heroes, ready to put a stop to Arcus and his cronies. Also, we are prepared to do everything in our power, to end his rule, and end it quick," the young black man stated as he moved to stand next to the others.

"What we want to know is, who among you are willing to do all you can, to help us?" the young Asian man asked, looking over the crowd.

All five leaders watched in satisfaction, as hand after hand was raised in agreement. But the smiles faded quickly, as they heard an all too familiar voice coming from the back of the room. "How will any of these, pathetic humans, help you... if they're already dead?"

All eyes turned to find their worse nightmare staring back at them. Arcus, and a small unit of Quantrons stood at the back of the meeting room, slowly emerging from the darkness.

"You thought that I wouldn't find out about this place? You have to be more careful about who you confide in," Arcus stepped to the side to allow entrance to a young man who stood behind him.

They all knew the boy, and knew him well. He was always outspoken at the meetings, always willing to offer ideas on how they could defeat Arcus. They had never imagined that the boy would be a spy. He was well liked by everyone there.

As the boy stood staring at them, he didn't speak, only glared at the group, smiling his evil smile. He only stepped back when he felt Arcus' hand on his shoulder.

"Now, I'm willing to make a bargain. If all of you leave this place now, and I never hear about your association with these people," he spread his arm out, indicating the five figures at the head of the group, "I'll let you all live. But, you five will be taken to the Dark Fortress... for conditioning." Arcus casually lifted his hand to the metallic device attached to the side of his head. A hint, at the type of conditioning they would receive.

Arcus folded his arms over his chest, waiting for the crowd to make it's decision.

**_KA-WHOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!_**

Arcus screamed "Damn it! Not again! damn, _damn,**DAMN!**_

As the wall furthest from the proceedings exploded, six columns of light appeared before them. As they solidified, a number of voices were raised in cheers. Arcus, as well as the Quantrons soon found themselves confronted by five colorfully clad individuals and one human, all with blasters raised. Within seconds, that number grew to an outrageous level.

"This is impossible!" Arcus growled, reaching for his own blaster. What were they doing here? Couldn't they let him have just one measly little win? Just _one?_

"That's what you get for doing your own thinking," Cassie stated.

"...which apparently wasn't much. Cassie 2 finished.

"You've always been sloppy about making sure your work was done... Zhane." Andros moved a few feet ahead of the Rangers, to confront his old friend.

"Well, I'll make sure it's finished this time. Get them!"

"Both Zack & Zack 2 said it for everyone. "GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

The Quantrons rushed forward to attack the Rangers. Billy moved behind them, a black box held firmly in his hands.

"Everyone, out of here now! You five," Billy indicated the five leaders, "follow me." Confused, they followed the bearded man from the room. Watching from another doorway, they made sure that all of the other resistance members made it out of the building safely. As the last person left, they closed and blocked the door.

"Who are you?" one of the 2 young women asked.

"My name is Billy Cranston, and I have an offer for each of you."

"An offer?" the black man asked.

"What kind of offer?" the young man inquired suspiciously.

"An offer that will allow you to fight against Arcus and to protect this planet... if you accept." Billy looked at the faces of the confused group.

"You mean..." the Asian man began.

"I'm offering you the chance to become Power Rangers. You can accept or refuse, the choice is yours," Billy said, placing the box on a nearby crate.

"How do you know about the powers of the Power Rangers?" the tallest on asked, skeptically. He knew that no one knew who the Rangers where, or how they got their powers. How could this man know?

Billy looked the group over, a smile on his face. "I use to be a Power Ranger a couple of years ago," there was still a bit of skepticism in the man's eyes. "I wish I had more time to explain. You five have been chosen as the holders of the power, having been found worthy by the Morphin Grid. I need to know now, if you will accept these powers, or refuse them."

Billy opened the black box, filling the room with a mystical green light. The Morphin Grid pulsed and tendrils of green light reached out, as if testing the air. The group seemed concerned about the object before them, but noticed that Billy didn't seem to pay any attention to the tendrils of light that seemed to nearly caress him, at times.

The five figures looked at each other, silently discussing what it was that Billy was offering them. They had been extremely surprised to find that the Power Rangers were alive, let alone have the opportunity to become one themselves.

Reaching an agreement between them, the youngest turned to face Billy. "We accept. We'll do anything to protect Earth from Arcus. But, what happened to Astronema?"

"Astronema is no longer with the forces of evil. She has been freed from her brainwash, and is once again, Karone." Billy stated plainly. "I'll explain later."

They watched in astonishment as Billy reached a hand out to the green, glowing orb. Watched as the green tendrils of light wrapped around his hand and arm. When he looked at them, there seemed to be a barely discernible green light glowing at the back of his pale eyes. Holding out his hand, the green sparks dancing over the surface of his hand once more, Billy called forth the first recipient of the power.

"Carter Grayson, please come forth and take my hand." The youngest man didn't hesitate. He strode forward, gripping Billy's hand tightly.

He felt the tingling sensation of the power as it washed over him. Felt it in his mind as it shuffled through his memories. Then there was a flash of red light, then the sensation was gone. When he looked down at himself, he was dressed in red and white armor. His helmet was red, with a shield shaped eyeplate.

"Carter, you are the Red Lightspeed Ranger," Billy stated with pride.

"This is incredible."

"If you listen quietly, the powers will tell you everything you need to know about your new powers." Silently Carter listened, and from somewhere beyond all normal hearing he could hear a small, nearly silent, voice talking to him. Feeling a sense of hope that he'd never felt before, he smiled beneath his helmet and stepped back.

Billy was just as in awe as the others at the new powers. It was all amazing. But he'd have time, later, to wonder at it all. Time was short and he needed to finish his task.

"Joel Rawlings, it's your turn."

Joel hesitated only slightly as he moved to stand before Billy. Cautiously he took Billy's hand. The power surged over him as well, and after a flash of black, he found himself armored in a duplicate uniform as Carter's. But where Carter's had been white, his was black; his helmet's eyepiece a triangle.

"Joel, you are now the Black Lightspeed Ranger."

"Oh man, this is unbelievable. I have always wanted to be a Power Ranger." He smiled beneath his helmet and moved to join Carter, who had removed his helmet and was examining the details upon it.

"Kai Chen..." The young Asian man moved forward. His stance reminding him of Trini, and as well it should. Kai was her cousin. Billy smiled in assurance as the young man took his hand. After a few exhilarating minutes, Kai released Billy's hand. The blue light that had blinded him momentarily, was the brightest light he'd ever seen. Looking down at himself he found he was armored much like the other two. But, his was blue.

At the sound of Billy's voice he looked up.

"Kai, you now hold the powers of the Blue Lightspeed Ranger.

"Thank you," Kai responded in awe. Like the other two, he moved away so that the next recipient could come forward.

Billy looked at one of the 2 young women, reminded of days gone by. A day when he and his friends were chosen by Zordon to become the protectors of Earth.

"Dana Mitchell, are you prepared?" The young blond woman nodded and strode forth, pride shining in her eyes. She took Billy's hand, feeling the green sparks of power move from her hand, up her arm, to wash over her completely. After an intense bright pink light disappeared, she felt Billy release her hand. She too, stood armored as the others. Like Carter, Joel, and Kai, the upper part of her uniform was the same design, but pink, with a small skirt encircling her hips, ending at her upper thigh. Her helmet's eyepiece was an oval. When she heard Billy speak, she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Dana, you are now the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Without a word, Dana stepped away.

Billy's eyes came upon the other young woman. "Kelsey Winslow, come forward, please."

Kelsey repeated this, and when the bright yellow light completely faded, Billy told her "You are the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger."

Billy's eyes settled on the last and final recipient. As he looked at him, he reminded Billy of a combination of both Tommy and Jason. He would do well as the leader of the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Are you ready to receive the power, Ryan Mitchell?" Billy asked. Ryan nodded sternly and moved to Billy's side, just as the others had before him. He felt the tingle of power, much as the others had, when he took Billy's hand. But something was different. As the power washed over him, images flashed in his mind of all the Power Ranger leaders who had gone before him. Leaders from thousands of years before to those most recent. From the images floated a voice, deep and commanding.

"Welcome, Ryan Mitchell. You have been found worthy to hold the mantle of Leader of the Lightspeed Rangers. Do you accept this role and all that it entails? To lead your team into battles to protect Earth and it's peoples, and render your services to other planets and peoples who would need your help and protection?"

"I do," Ryan stated with conviction. That's why he'd gone along with Carter and the others to form a resistance. He was doing it to protect the world he loved. He had already served two years in the corps., it was enough of a military background, that he could have helped those in the resistance fight successfully against Arcus.

All thoughts stopped when a flash of Titanium silver blinded him momentarily. When he opened his eyes, he was looking directly at Billy, the others behind him. Slowly he released Billy's hand and gazed down at himself.

His armor resembled the others', but the main body of his armor was Titanium.

"Ryan, you now hold the powers of the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger and leader of the Lightspeed Rangers."

In the silence following Billy's statements they could hear the sounds of battle on the other side of the cement wall. The sound having been silenced by the ritual that had been taking place. Then reality came crashing back, full force.

"It's time for action, Rangers. This will be the first of many battles you will have to fight. Listen to the Power within each of you, and it will tell you what to do," Billy explained, watching the Rangers replace their helmets. "Good luck, and may the Power protect you." Billy smiled as they teleported out of the room and into battle.

Finally alone, he turned to face the glowing orb of the Morphin Grid.

"It's time, Billy. Time to take your rightful place among your friends. To hold the powers of the Blue Morphin Ranger, and to be guided, once more, by the Triceratops."

"It's been a long time, and I've spent it regretting the decision I made to pass on the Zeo Powers to someone else."

"The Zeo Powers were never meant for you. These were the only powers you were destined to hold. Are you ready to accept the powers once more?"

Billy smiled, "I am ready."

"Very well, cub. Place your other hand into the light." Billy did as the Grid had instructed. He watched in awe as small tendrils of green light began to wrap around his arms, and flow up over his body.

As the feeling surged through him, the voice of the Grid came to him as a soft whisper, "Welcome home," then it was gone. With a burst of blue light, Billy pulled his gloved hands away from the orb. Gazing down, he found he was uniformed in armor, resembling that of his former uniform. The familiar Triceratops design on his helmet, and resting on his chest, a medallion with the head of the Wolf emblazoned on it's surface. He was truly home.

"Alright, Alpha, teleport away."

"You've got it." Billy watched as the box, containing the Grid, disappeared from before his very eyes. All too soon, the sounds of blaster fire replaced the silence of the room, reminding him of his duties.

"I guess it's back to work, as usual," a thought that he'd, at one time, grown weary of, now exhilarated him. In a streak of blue light, Billy teleported from the room to join his friends and the battle.

As soon as the battle began, everyone separated into the following teams:

Jason, Jason 2, Superman, & Superman 2

Billy, Billy 2, Flash, & Flash 2

Trini, Trini 2, Isis, & Isis 2,

...and so forth.

"What are you doing here?" a shocked Pink Lightstar asked

"I-I..." Before he could respond, another blast exploded on the floor next to them.

"Never mind, we've got to get you out of here." Cassie grabbed his hand, blocking his body from the blaster fire with her own body. The boy hid his blaster behind his back, out of sight. As the Pink Ranger tugged on his hand, they darted out from behind the concrete wall. Carter saw her dash across the room, firing a shot into a group of Quantrons who happened to step in her way. Then he saw the boy. He tried to yell out to her, to warn her, but the sounds of battle were deafening and there was no way that he could get to her.

At a flash of blue beside him, he looked up to find a new Ranger joining the battle. Carter watched as the new Ranger battled off a couple of Quantrons with a pair of lances. It appeared that the new individual was quite skilled at battle, and something inside of him told him that this was Billy. Another Ranger joined, only this one shot off a barrage of shots from a ring. This had to be the other Billy.

2 blurs of red trashed as many Quantrons as they could. The Flash. Both of them.

Quickly, and as carefully as possible, he made his way to Billy's side, dodging a single blast that was fired in his direction. Reaching the Ranger's side, Carter reached out a hand, placing it on the individual's shoulder.

"Billy, is that you?" Carter yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Billy could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't there to exchange pleasantries. Everything else in the room was quite obvious as to what was wrong.

"Over there," Carter motioned to the form of the Pink Ranger who was heading for the door, a young boy in tow. "The boy who's with the Pink Ranger is a spy for Arcus. We've got to stop her, she's in danger."

"Right," quickly, Billy contacted Alpha. "Alpha, open a frequency between Cassie and myself. I've got to warn her that she's in danger. Hurry!"

"I'll take care of it!" The Flash shouted, and soon snatched Cassie from the boy, speeding her over to Billy & Carter, who told her everything. Her expression was disbelief. "Justin? A spy for Arcus? No way!"

"'Fraid so. Warn the others." Billy told her. They had all known Justin for nearly a year, as a part of their team, as a Power Ranger.

The only person more surprised than Cassie, was TJ. Just weeks ago, he'd been in Justin's garage with him, asking him to join them in fighting against Arcus, and now... he was standing at Arcus' side.

Billy watched the play of events from beside Carter. He should have been surprised by the young boy's actions, but after years of being a Ranger, and being around them, not much surprised him anymore.

In his headset, he could hear Tommy talking to him. -Which Tommy are you?- he thought to himself.

"Billy, man... are you there?" Gone were the communicators of the past. Communication was established using a system built into the helmets. Small adjustments in who could contact and here whom, were handled aboard the Mega Ship, by Alpha.

"I'm here, Tommy."

"We've got things wrapped up out here. How are you guys doing?"

"We seem to have hit a little snag. Seems that an old friend of yours has joined the wrong team." For a time communications between the two grew silent. Billy began to try an contact Alpha when he was stopped by Tommy's concerned voice. Billy knew then it was the Tommy he'd known.

"I'll see what we can do to help you guys out. Hold on tight."

"We're not going anywhere," Billy responded, closing the link.

Arcus, his arm around the boy's shoulder, moved to face the room. Quickly he moved down the steps to join the Rangers and Quantrons in the center of the room.

"I can tell that some of you are a little surprised. Good." As Arcus raised his own blaster, a flash of purple light appeared between Arcus and the Rangers, solidifying into the form of Karone, the new Purple Lightstar Ranger. Under her helmet,she leveled a glare at Arcus.

"I owe you this, you son of a bitch!" She then hauled off and slugged Arcus in the jaw.

He slowly solidified, feeling the remnants of the teleportation dissipate from around him. He found himself in a darkened, partially enclosed area. Before him was an exit off to the left where a dim light filtered in. Ahead of him he heard voices, some of them familiar. Across from the exit was a closed metal door. Gripping his sword tightly, he cautiously made his way toward the voices, his plan firmly in place.

As he neared the entrance he slowed his advance, inching his way up against the wall. Ever so slowly, he moved inch by inch along the wall until he was able to peer around it's edge into the room beyond. The room was filled with familiar Rangers and some unfamiliar ones as well. Mixed in with them were several armed Quantrons. Arcus was getting the daylights beaten out of him by an extremely pissed off Karone. He had one chance, and once chance only, to do this right. Any slip up now and his chance for surprise would be lost and there wouldn't be a second chance. Giving the room one more quick glance he gripped his sword, raising it to eye level then burst forth from the darkness of the small hallway.

As Arcus began to fight Karone off, he couldn't help but be sorry. It appeared that Astronema was indeed, gone. He smiled in satisfaction. -No one else in my way- Arcus whispered to himself.

As he pondered on the nights activities, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Casually, he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck to comb them down. As he placed a hand on his neck he heard a shuffling sound behind him. Without thought, Arcus spun around in time to see his attacker approach, sword raised for attack. Acting swiftly, he dodged the blow that would have taken his head off. Spinning, he grabbed the attacker's arm, wedging it up under his own, wrestling the sword from his fingers.

Once the sword was wrenched from his assailant's hand, Arcus kicked out, planting his foot in the center of his attacker's chest, sending sparks cascading around them. Sword at his side, Arcus watched the intruder sink to his knees, then fall face forward, onto the cement floor, at his feet. Bad move.

A scream of anger filled the room behind him. Turning, he spotted the Purple Lightstar Ranger aiming with a well placed flying kick. As he raised his arm, sword in hand, to defend himself, a blast rang out knocking Karone to the floor. The instant healing factor kicked in, and she would soon be fine, but still, she was out of the fight for awhile. Beside him, Justin lowered the blaster to his side, once aimed in the same direction as the dark figure. Quickly, Arcus moved to the merely stunned woman.

"You'll get yours in 1 minute." she promised.

Rage instantly filled him. Turning, he yanked the blaster from Justin's surprised fingers.

"She's a traitor, just like him," Justin defended, pointing at the crumpled figure of Ecliptor laying in the entranceway.

"Shall we talk traitors, Justin?" Cassie bellowed.

The Rangers watched as Arcus approached the former Astronema. She glared at him, a growl of anger escaping from between her clenched teeth.

"If you've killed Ecliptor, you're dead!" She hauled off again, slugging him in the jaw, then kicking him in... "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! Did Kat tell you about that?!?"

Gritting her teeth, she looked to see Arcus cowering in pain below her. From somewhere in the room she heard Andros call out.

"Get away from her, Zhane! She already cleaned your clock, and my ribs can't take that much laughter anymore." Andros chuckled.

"I won't tell you again, the name is Arcus!" Quickly he aimed the blaster he'd taken from Justin, at her. "You might get a shot or two off, you may even kill me, but she'll die too." Arcus started.

Karone just glared beneath her helmet. "Be careful what you wish for."

With all of the anger she had, she kicked up, knocking the blaster from his surprised fingers. She watched as he stumbled back a few feet, before a blast exploded against his shoulder, knocking him off of his feet.

Karone's eyes locked on Arcus' prone figure. Behind her she could hear footsteps, and a flash of red next to her told her that Andros was standing at her side. A growl from somewhere behind them caught their attention. Turning, they found that Ryan held a thrashing Justin, arms pinned behind the boy's back.

"I caught him trying to hide," Ryan stated, lowering the boy to his feet.

"We'll take him with us," Carlos said. "And when we get aboard the Mega Ship we'll try to deprogram him."

"It won't be that easy." Arcus found his feet, brushing dust from his clothes and examining the burn in his shirt. "Damn! This was my favorite shirt. You just can't find a shirt like this in the galaxy, anymore."

"Good thing, that has to be the ugliest thing I've seen in a long while!" Tommy snickered. He, Tommy 2, Green Lantern, GL2, and Andros 2 all came in. "They're just about finished." Tommy reported.

Grabbing the edge of his jacket, he straightened it on his shoulders then gazed back at the group surrounding him, starting with Tommy. "You have no taste in clothes! As for the rest of you,you actually thought you could get rid of me that easily? Wrong! Oh, and by the way, glad to see there are a few more Rangers for me to kill. Welcome to my party boys and... girls." Kelsey & Dana shifted uneasily, as Arcus cast a lustful glance at them. "See you later, party crashers." In a flash, Arcus disappeared, taking a struggling Justin with him, leaving Ryan staring at his empty hands.

Immediately, Karone dashed to Ecliptor's side, sliding a few feet on her knees.

"Ecliptor," she called out, lifting his head into her lap.

"My Princess, you are all right."

"Yes. What about you, are you..."

"I will live. The sword has cut through my wiring, so I will need some assistance." Karone wiped away the tears of relief, glancing up at the Rangers standing around her.

"We'll help him to get aboard the Mega Ship," Andros said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Adam, are you there?" Billy called, static filling his headset. Slowly the static began to fade and he could hear Adam clearly.

"I'm here. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for sending in the cavalry."

"No problem, man. See you on the Mega Ship."

"We're right behind you." Billy closed the communications and found several helmeted heads looking his way.

"Cavalry? What cavalry?" Kai asked. Had he missed something? And why was everyone concerned about Ecliptor? He was the enemy.

"Tommy and Karone told me what was transpiring and I offered my help," Ecliptor said, getting painfully to his feet.

"Why would you help us? You and Arcus have been trying to destroy and take over our planet," Carter accused.

"Yes, Arcus did all of those things. At the time, I was in a personal battle with what I've known all of my life. The person I really am, and my programming," Karone tapped the cold metal device that was still attached to the side of her head, "at war with each other."

"I'll fill all of you in once we're aboard the Mega Ship," Billy informed them.

"She what?!" Dark Specter growled in anger.

"She joined with the Power Rangers. A traitor, as I had begun to suspect. But, there's more," Arcus said, gazing up at the huge image of the lava creature that towered over him.

"More? More than the Rangers being alive and what you've just told me?"

"Yes. There are now five new Rangers and another of the former Rangers has been found and he has his former powers."

"What of the other former Rangers?"

"I would assume that if one of the former Rangers has his powers back, then they all do. Plus..."

"They're's more?!?"

"Another dimension has made itself known. Only in this one, The Rangers are The Justice League. This stinks on ice!"

"I need you to leave Earth immediately. I need your help in taking Zordon to the planet I've located in the ZR-12 galaxy. There you will help me successfully drain the remainder of his powers."

"What of the Rangers?" "I will send Darkonda to Earth and continue what you've been doing. I'm guessing that the new Rangers will remain on Earth to defend it. I hardly doubt that the others will stop their search for their former mentor. But, we'll make the chase a bit more interesting."

"I will join you as soon as I can. What about Astronema?"

"She is lost to us."

"As you say," Arcus bowed low before Dark Specter, the creature's image fading. Then soon, he too, disappeared from the cliff.

"I need you to leave Earth immediately. I need your help in taking Zordon to the planet I've located in the ZR-12 galaxy. There you will help me successfully drain the remainder of his powers." A black gloved hand reached out, cutting off the transmission. He had been fortunate to have accidentally come across this specific transmission during his voyage to Earth. He'd heard of Earth's plight and had tried all that he could to prepare to depart from his planet, but a battle on a nearby planet had delayed him. When communications had reached him, informing him of Lord Trey's capture, he departed from the planet, immediately.

As he neared Earth he received communication signals indicating that the Power Rangers had recently arrived and were making plans for attack. As soon as he entered Earth's atmosphere, Phantom Ranger opened communications with the Astro Mega Ship which was waiting nearby.

Cassie answered the call, opening the frequency. "This is the Astro Mega Ship, state your business."

"I wish that we were meeting again under better circumstances, but I have some vital information for you and the other Rangers," Phantom relayed.

"It's good to hear from you again, Phantom Ranger. What do you have for us?"

Upon hearing Phantom Ranger's name mentioned, Andros and Ashley turned toward Cassie. She smiled and signaled for them to come closer.

"Open the frequency for the bridge's com., Cassie," Andros instructed. "Bring up the visual."

The rest of the Rangers who were on the bridge turned in wonder at the black armored figure who appeared on the viewing screen before them.

"Phantom, you have news for us?" Andros asked, standing in front of the screen. The dark figure nodded.

"I have. I just picked up on a conversation between Arcus and Dark Specter. Dark Specter has located a planet in the ZR-12 galaxy where he plans to take Zordon. There they plan to drain the remainder of his powers." Gasps filled the bridge of the Mega Ship.

"Zordon..." Kim sighed. Happy to know that her old mentor was still alive, but terrified of what the news implied.

"Great Gaea. We've got to get him out of there." Wonder Woman finished.

"That is the same galaxy where KO-35 is located," Andros stated with surprise. "Thank you, Phantom Ranger."

"Anything I can do to help. May I be of assistance to you on Earth?"

"Thank you for your offer, but there has been a new team of Rangers appointed to it's protection," Andros indicated the six new members who stood at the back of the bridge, and who appeared to be having a hard time taking it all in.

"Carter Grayson; Red Lightspeed Ranger, Joel Rawlings; Black Lightspeed Ranger, Kai Chen; Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Dana Mitchell; Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Kelsey Winslow; Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, and finally, Ryan Mitchell; Titanium Lightspeed Ranger and leader of the team." The group nodded their hellos at Andros' introductions.

"Ah, a brother and sister within the team. I pray that you two will be as close as my brother and I. Welcome Rangers. Speaking of brothers, I must be on my way to Earth to retrieve mine."

"Your brother?" Carlos asked in confusion. Phantom Ranger had a brother on Earth? How did that bit of information get past them?

"Yes, Lord Trey of Triforia. My eldest brother."

"You don't have to go to Earth for him. He is here, safe on the Mega Ship, nursing a few wounds." Ashley finished.

Cassie quickly linked to the medical bay. "Billy, can you hear me?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Trey's... brother is here to take him home. Can you prepare him for teleportation?"

"His brother?"

"Yes. Phantom Ranger." Phantom Ranger? Billy had heard of him quite often from the Aquitian Rangers. He was a kind of loner, if he wasn't mistaken. He'd also heard of the rumors that said that he'd been cast out of Triforia for the death of a diplomat. That he'd been roaming from galaxy to galaxy trying to atone for the death.

"I'll get him ready." Billy moved quickly through the medical bay. His hands were quite full, and he was thankful that Tanya was there to help out. He brushed past her as she helped Isis run a diagnostic on Karone; passed by the area where Alpha was helping to repair Ecliptor.

Standing at the side of the first med-bed, Billy turned off the stabilizing device. Raising the panel that arched over Trey's chest, he then moved to the others to do the same.

When all was ready he contacted Cassie. "They're ready." Billy watched as he disappeared in a black column of light, laced with gold.

"Billy, where is he going?" Tanya asked from her spot next to a sleeping Karone.

"Home. His brother came to get him."

"Good." Carefully, Billy reached into the pocket dimension at his back, and felt the familiar feeling of the Blue Morphin Morpher.

"Things are as they should be, now," he whispered to himself, smiling.

The Rangers said their 'good-byes' to Phantom, and turned to the task at hand.

"DECA, you take over the helm, all of us need to meet in the commons area and discuss a few things before we head to the ZR-12 galaxy."

"Everything is under control, Andros," DECA responded in her automated voice.

"Very well. If everyone will follow me to the commons area, I will answer a few questions. Cassie, have Billy and Tanya meet us there as well. Karone too, if she's able."

"Okay."

Tanya read Karone's diagnostic printout, slowly. She turned to look at the sleeping girl as Cassie's voice rang out in the medical bay. Quickly she looked to Billy who was helping Alpha with Ecliptor.

"Billy, Tanya, Andros has asked me to have the two of you meet us in the commons area for a meeting. He'd like Karone to attend as well, if she's able."

"We'll be right there," Billy responded.

"Karone, do you feel like you can go to the meeting with us?" Tanya asked, when she noticed that Karone was awake.

Karone's eyes opened slowly. When she'd heard her name she'd cringed inwardly. All of her known life she'd been Astronema, and she'd been evil. How was she suppose to face all of the Rangers, and what she had done? Earlier, contacting the Rangers and helping them, had been the beginning of atoning for everything she'd ever done. But, would it ever be enough to make up for all that she'd done?

Ever since they'd returned to the Mega Ship, everyone had been nice to her and she'd felt like she didn't deserve it. Though the newest members of the team had looked at her suspiciously. A look that she felt she did deserve. If she'd been in their place, she would have felt the same way. Could they really trust her? Did she deserve their trust?

And now, a meeting. She feared going to it, but she feared not going, more.

"I feel fine."

"Okay. Let's get you up and head up, then. I'm sure they won't wait for us for very long," Tanya said, lifting the panel from over Karone.

The group of Rangers waited in the commons area, watching as Tanya helped Karone to a seat while Billy found a spot next to Kim and Tommy. Once everyone was in place Andros stood at the front of the group.

"I know that a lot of things have been happening really fast, and there are some questions. We'll get to those in a few minutes. First, let me introduce our newest Rangers to everyone," Andros motioned the new Rangers forward. "These are the Lightspeed Rangers:Carter Grayson; Red Ranger, Joel Rawlings; Black Ranger, Kai Chen; Blue Ranger, Dana Mitchell;Pink Ranger, Kelsey Winslow; Yellow Ranger, and finally, Ryan Mitchell; Titanium Ranger and leader of the team. Billy, would you please explain our need for new Rangers?" Billy stood and moved to the front.

"Well, to begin with, all of us; Morphin, Zeo and Lightstar Rangers are needed to fight against Dark Specter's minions when we go after Zordon. That's why the Morphin Grid has empowered these five individuals with the Lightspeed powers. With all of us gone, the Earth is fair game for anyone, and will need to be protected. That's now the job of the Lightspeed Rangers, as well as our otherdimensional counterparts. Are all of you willing to accept this task?"

"You can count on all of us to protect Earth as all of you have," Ryan declared.

"We've all been willing to sacrifice our lives to protect Earth, and we always will," Dana said proudly.

"We'll do honor to the Ranger uniforms that we wear," Carter announced with pride.

Wonder Woman spoke for the Rangers, JLA, & Titans. "As long as you need us, we'll be here."

"Us, too." Superman 2 spoke up.

Cheers when up from the assembled group, all of them remembering the day when they had first been asked to take on the mantle of Power Ranger.

"Thank you, Billy," Andros said, watching the Blue Morphin Ranger take his seat with his friends. "I know that the new Rangers have questioned Karone's helping us." Andros gazed at his sister, her eyes cast down in shame. "When we arrived in Earth's orbit she contacted us with information that would lead us to Arcus. She'd been keeping up the guise of Astronema until a situation could present itself so that she could become the person she really is... my sister." The surprise among the group was unanimous. The only ones, until that time that knew, were the other Lightstar Rangers.

Andros quieted them immediately with a wave of his hand. He could see how it was effecting Karone. All eyes were on her. If only she could realized that no one held it against her. Andros was getting ready to speak when Karone got to her feet and moved slowly to join him before the group. Ringing her hands together, she gazed up at the group of Rangers.

"I-I'd... just like to tell all of you how sorry I am for everything that has happened. For all that I have allowed to happen. I was taken from my home, my family, when I was very young. I was raised in the hands of evil to become evil. I've never known anything else... until Andros. Sometime ago, I found out who I really was, and at that time I was trying to atone for the things that I had done, by sneaking back aboard the Dark Fortress. It was there that Darkonda found me.

"H-he reprogrammed me," she rubbed the side of her face where the device had been. Tanya and Billy had removed it a short time ago, "to be evil once again. They also captured Ecliptor and reprogrammed him as well.

"Ever since then, I've been fighting with myself as to what was the right thing to do. So, when the Mega Ship appeared in the Earth's orbit, I made a decision which I hoped would be the right one. I contacted you regarding Arcus' plans and location, conspiring to help you.

"Even as a Ranger,I don't know if I will ever be able to prove my worth to you, after all of the evil I've done." Karone bowed her head, her fingers laced together in front of her.

"For every evil thing that you've ever done," a voice began. Karone didn't want to look up and see the accusations in their eyes. But, she couldn't help it, she gazed up, and when she did, she spied a tall blond, her accent thick, moving forward from amongst the group. As Karone looked closer, there was no accusation in the woman's eyes just a smile.

As Kat came to stand at Karone's side, she continued to speak, "By doing good, it begins to erase all the bad things you've done. They won't disappear miraculously, but they will disappear."

"Kat's right. Good is worth so much more than evil." Tommy approached the two girls, the same smile on his face.

"I wish that I could believe you both. How could you know how hard it will be to redeem myself, you've never been evil."

"You can believe us. We have been where you are," Tommy added, remembering his first acts as the Green Ranger.

"Maybe not to the extent that you have. You were raised that way, we were created that way. You see, before we became Power Rangers, we were both used by Rita and Zedd for their evil purposes. But, eventually, we were able to prove our worth, and the evil we had done was eventually forgotten," Kat finished. Slowly, a smile curved Karone's down turned lips.

"Thanks." Kat and Tommy nodded, giving her a couple of gentle hugs, to keep from harming her wounds.

"Speaking of being evil...I've been down that road, too. If it wasn't for my friends in the JLA, who knows what would have happened. We're all willing to help you, Karone, and believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself." Hal Jordan told her. Karone hugged him.

"One thing concerns me, though," came Tanya's voice.

"Same with me," TJ added from her side.

"What has he done to Justin? What part could he possibly play in all of this? He didn't want to come with us, to get his powers back. He wanted to stay with his father, to have a normal, happy life," Tanya said.

"How else do you think that Arcus and I were able to locate all of you before your friends did? When Arcus saw that the boy had refused to go with all of you, he took the opportunity to bring him over to our side and use him to find all of you. Afterwards, he became a spy for him," Karone explained.

"Which brings to mind another point. A way to get Zhane back." Andros looked to Karone. "Is there a way to deprogram them both?"

"There is a way, but it won't be easy."

"I didn't expect that it would," Andros admitted.

Plans were made, and a team was chosen to go rescue Zordon...

Andros 3, Cassie 3, TJ 3, Carlos 3, Ashley 3, along with...

Superman 2 a/k/a Jason Lee Scott,

Batman 2 a/k/a Zack Taylor,

Wonder Woman 2 a/k/a Kimberly Hart,

Isis 2 a/k/a Trini Kwan,

Green Lantern 2 a/k/a Tommy Oliver,

Black Canary 2 a/k/a Kat Hilliard,

Flash 2 a/k/a Billy Cranston,

Hawkwoman 2 a/k/a Tanya Sloan,

Hawkman 2 a/k/a Adam Park,

Firestorm a/k/a Rocky De Santos,

and the Huntress a/k/a Aisha Campbell.

The fact that these Rangers had the same powers as the JLA shocked the teens.

"I gotta ask how they came to be the JLA there." Jason asked. While they were bailing Zordon out, the others will protect the Earth in their abscence.

As the ship took off, Trini 2 said it for everyone: "May the Power Protect You All.

In the AstroMegaShip, Kimberly Hart was wondering about the last 2 days. She had just met 2 doubles of herself, both still with their original Ranger Power, and she also had just met Wonder Woman: the original, from where she got her new powers.

You see, this Kimberly Hart had just come from another dimension, where she had the powers of Wonder Woman, and the former Rangers had also gained the powers of other legendary heroes, and in fact were known as the Power Rangers JLA. Besides her, there was...

Jason Lee Scott, a/k/a Superman,

Tommy Oliver;Green Lantern,

Zack Taylor; Batman

Trini Kwan; Isis,

Billy Cranston; the Flash

Tanya Sloan; Hawkwoman,

Adam Park; Hawkman,

Kat Hilliard; Black Canary,

Rocky DeSantos; Firestorm,

and Aisha Campbell; the Huntress.

"Apparently, the Lightstar Rangers were a part of every dimension." she thought. It also amused her about where they were on their dimensional plane. Jason, a reporter for the Daily Planet, Kat; a florist, Adam & Tanya; museum curators, Rocky; a graduate student, Tommy; a freelance commercial artist, Aisha; a bodyguard, Billy; a police scientist, Trini; a high school science teacher. What really shocked her was where she & Zack wound up.

In addition to inheriting the mantle of Batman, Zack also wound up with total control of Wayne Enterprises, becoming CEO. As for Kim herself, she became Ambassador to the Amazonian nation of Themyscira.

Aiding them were other heroes & other Rangers from other dimensions. Kimberly was brought out of her reverie by...

"KO-35! Spectre is heading there! Get ready, guys!" Andros shouted. The Lightstar Rangers who were helping them were from this dimension. The others stayed on Earth to protect it from the U.A.E.

"Activate cloaking device!" Jason 3 shouted.

The cloak was activated, turning the ship invisible. "Dark Spectre's ship has begun landing procedures. Get ready to roll!" TJ added.

"We can't let them drain Zordon's power! Get ready to morph, gang!" Tommy finished.

As one, they shouted...

TIME FOR JUSTICE!!!

Jason: "SUPERMAN!"

Zack: "BATMAN!"

Kimberly: "WONDER WOMAN!"

Tommy: "GREEN LANTERN!"

Trini: "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!"

Billy: "FLASH!"

Tanya: "HAWKWOMAN!"

Adam: "HAWKMAN!"

Kat: "BLACK CANARY!"

Rocky: "FIRESTORM"

Aisha: "HUNTRESS!"

This was immediately followed by Andros' cry of "LET'S ROCKET!" As one, the team of 16 heroes shot towards KO-35.

**Meanwhile, back on Earth...**

Quantrons, putties, cogs, and parademons were giving an assist to the UAE, making things a little rougher for the heroes. Billy 2, aka Blue Ranger, quickly joined Hal Jordan at his power battery, and having put on his own power ring, joined in the oath...

_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_

With that, everything white on Billy 2's uniform turned green. "Time to go to work." he finished.

Soon, he and Kyle were nailing cogs at an alarming speed, while Hal helped both White Rangers polish off the Parademons. "What the hell are they doing here?" Tommy 2 asked.

"Beats me." Andros 2 finished.

My doing. Actually, mine, and a friend of yours." Rita chuckled evilly. Within seconds, they knew who she meant when he revealed himself.

Aisha 2 gasped. "It can't be!"

Rocky 2 frowned. "Jason can't find out about this!"

Aquaman stood before them, chuckling evilly. "Why not? I'd love to meet the young punk who's gonna try to kill me.

It hit everyone right then. _This_ Aquaman came before the time Jason killed him.

"Enough fooling, boys and girls. Time to end this. Once this dimension's land masses are destroyed, I'll return home and do the same there!" the one-time hero sneered.

"Wanna bet, fish face?!?" a voice snapped behind him. It was Jason.

"Well, well, well, the little punk decided to show up after all. Any regrets, little boy?"

"A few. None that involve **YOU**, I'm happy to say!" Jason finished. This was THIS dimension's Jason, and as the former Sea King was about to find out, he DIDN'T have any qualms about polishing him off.

In fact, the fight was over before it even got started. Jason 2 joined in, and soon, Aquaman was at their mercy. Using magic had weakened his fighting skills, and both Jasons 1 & 2 had the definite edge. Laying nearly unconcious, Aquaman whined "Why?" over and over.

"Best he forget about his knowledge of the future." Isis added, and cast a memory spell on him, before returning him back to his own place in the timestream.

Rita's forces continued to fall, due to the combined onslaught of the heroes of 2 worlds. Batman, Hawkman, all 3 Green Lanterns, and both Zack 1 & 2 trashed their weapons.

Wonder Woman led both Kimberly 1 & 2, Black Canary, the Titans, & both Trini 1 & 2 in a major trashing of the UAE's forces. Rita, Ivan Ooze, Master Vile, Divatox, and Darkonda were beaten down.

Meanwhile Isis & both sets of Zeo Rangers not only rescued Washington, they discovered that Zedd was under the same spell as Astronema, and the Zedd of their dimension. Using the same tactic as before, they destroyed the staff, returning Zedd back to his true self, the Prince of Danata, aka Larry Zedden, who was reunited with his daughter, Jamie.

Flash & Superman quickly dismantled both Mondo & Machina, leaving Sprockett, Gaskett, & Archerina prey to the other heroes. Within minutes, it was all over. The heroes had won.

A great **WAHOOOOOOOOO!** went up from all assembled, until Wonder Woman returned them to reality. "It's not over yet. Our friends still have to rescue Zordon."

**KO-35:**

The heroes landed on the surface of the planet, only 100 yards from where Zordon was. "Leave this part to me." Batman spoke, and was soon gone.

Tengas & cogs were guarding Zordon, and doing a good job of it, until a bat-shaped sillouette passed over them.

Batman returned. "Coast is clear. Let's do it."

The heroes struck quick & precisively. Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Isis, & the Lightstar Rangers got Zordon safely aboard the MegaShip, while the other members of the Power Rangers JLA trashed Dark Spectre's plans to rule, by ruining his weapons, and capturing Arcus & Justin.

Superman & Flash put Dark Spectre out of his misery, forcing him to surrender to them by having Isis cut off his connection to the Morphin Grid, leaving him very vulnerable, despite his strength. "It's not over yet, I WILL destroy you, and rule that mudball! Especially as long as I have Arcus..."

"The name is...ZHANE!" a voice bellowed. Turning, Spectre's hopes were dashed when he saw Zhane was free from his programming. "NOOOOOO!"

Superman chuckled "I heard that the IGPF had been after you for a _long_ time. Hope you enjoy your new home. You'll be there for a while.

**Back on the MegaShip...**

Wonder Woman, who had since demorphed back to Kimberly, explained

"Tommy's the person to thank for freeing Zhane. He used the ring to bypass the synapses the device was hooked up to, and destroyed it without hurting him. There was still a great bit of residual Arcus to deal with, so that's where my Magic Lasso came into play, getting rid of him."

Zordon spoke up. "We must all return to Earth...and return everyone back to their own dimensions. They are needed there."

"You can say that again!" Huntress giggled.

**Earth; Command Center:**

Everyone was ready to take their leave and return home to their worlds, the JLA Rangers were first. Zack spoke for his teammates. "It's been...a new experience for all of us. So long, and take care." With that, they boarded their ship, and went through their portal.

Everyone else asked their counterparts the same question: "You've got your powers back, now what?"

The answer was also the same. "Simple. We'll be there for Zordon if he needs us. Speaking of which..."

"Now that the Center's been reestablished, we can begin monitoring the UAE again. As for Justin, I'm happy to say that his brainwashing has had no permanent effect on him. He'll be fine."

"And on that note, it's time we took our leave. Too much time in another dimension does not a happy Zack make."

Wonder Woman quickly agreed. "Time to go home! And may the Power Protect you, and the Glory of Gaea be with you. Later, everyone!"

Zordon smiled, as he created another portal, this time with help from 3 Green Lanterns. Soon, they leaped through the portal in the MegaShip...

...and soon found themselves looking at the Watchtower, coming home.

"Can I ask a favor?" Kimberly asked.

Superman grinned. "Sure."

"This was a blast, but can there be at least a year before we have another interdimensional adventure?"

No one knew this would be out of their hands, especially Superman, when he told her "Promise."


End file.
